


got me focused on his lips (wow)

by emu12



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TOO MUCH, dojae, dojae needs more fics, don't worry im weak for my boys, doyoung is a nerd, i thought this fic would be short, i was mistaken, i wont let them suffer, jaehyun is a cool guy tm, jk but taeyong is into it, johnny is too nice, markhyuck, markhyuck are kinda obvious, taeil is an alien, tbh who wouldnt, ten and taeyong are THE bitches, uwu, why did I write this, yuta is proud of his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emu12/pseuds/emu12
Summary: “I don’t mean to interrupt what I’m sure what was about to be a fantastic speech about how you got here but I believe you’ve already been disrupted so, is that a cat?”You see, Jaehyun is a chill cool guy who also happens to love animals.“Yes. That would be an accurate presumption.” He answers dumbly. Doyoung is kind of too pretty for Jaehyun's brain to handle right now.orjaehyun, due to undisclosed circumstances, is being chased down the dorm halls and winds up in doyoung's room.ora self-indulgent dojae college au because i can





	1. in love-ish

**Author's Note:**

> hola beans 
> 
> im back with dojae because godAMNIT i can't get enough of it 
> 
> (please read end notes)

Jaehyun did not intend for this to happen.

Any of this really.

But then again, in life, most things don’t happen intentionally. Fate has a funny way of twisting lives up.

Like how when Mark got hit with the ball in basketball practice for the fifth time in two days, that was a sign from the heavens to get some fucking glasses. Jaehyun also mentally notes how Donghyuck has seemed more emotionally distressed ever since, so maybe he’s going through the motions of fate too.

Now, life can be weird when it wants to. Jaehyun has accepted that fact, he’s chill with it. Classic cool guy.

If you went to Antarctica, instead of penguins it just be a bunch of Jaehyuns. He also skateboards, occasionally, with kneepads and a helmet. That’s how absolutely chilled out Jaehyun is.

Except he feels anything but cool right now, furiously sprinting down the carpeted hallways of dorm building E, with a very angry RA on his tail.

He’s turned a couple corners but it’s no use, Jongin knows this building like veins on his own dick. 

Jaehyun had just painted himself an image he’d very much like to forget when he turned another corner and found a dead end.

“Shit. Fuck. What do I do?”

From down the hall Jongin’s footsteps and shrieking were getting closer,” JUNG JAEHYUN WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING.”

Jaehyun’s primal instincts are usually right but now they’re telling him to lie down and play dead because Jongin can apparently smell fear. Jaehyun would like to stay alive, at least until he masters French toast (Jaehyun knows it’s not that hard to make but for some reason it always just ends up tasting like sugary egg bread. Which is essentially what French toast is, so you can understand Jaehyun’s confusion here.) so he pushes back what his brain tells him and attempts to use his think noodle.

The bulge in Jaehyun’s jacket squirms around in protest to the less than comfortable situation.

“Shh, shh, I know. Fuck fuckity fuck” He whips his head around to try and find a way out of this predicament.

“IS THAT PROFANITY I HEAR?” The voice screeched, closer than last time.

Shit. 

Well, fate is weird and who knows? Jaehyun might gain a friend out of this. So, with his amazing finance and economics major mind, he declares the only way out is through. Congrats on being the only genius ever Jaehyun!

He swivels himself around to stare at all the doors leading up to the dead end while doing some absurd rocking movement to calm down the creature in his jacket. He’s doing some hip rotations out of fear and if taken out of context, could’ve looked borderline sexual.

The creature scratches him. Pain shoots up his chest and he damn near screams. 

“Dude. Not now please.” He begs.

He plays the fastest game of eeny meeny miney mo in the history of ever and dashes up to the second to last, rightmost room.

He knocks a couple times and by now the panic is rising up in his throat. He’s not even that scared of being expelled, his fear of listening to Jongin’s lectures on hallway decency is far more palpable.

At this point, Jaehyun is pressed up to the door, face nearly touching the brass numbers 12a, wishing he could pull a Danny Phantom and phase through the wall.

“Hi so um whoever lives here, I need you to do me a real solid because I’ve gotten myself into a situation and I desperately need help?”

A fearful second goes by as Jaehyun begins to mentally write his obituary.

Was an idiot. Died because of idiocy.

But fate decides to tip in his favor today, probably sensing the immense distress emanating from one certain Jung Jaehyun.

Also, whoever said honestly doesn’t pay off can shove a shoe up their ass because Jaehyun nearly cries from relief when the doorknob turns and the hinges begin to move.

Jaehyun has also forgotten that he was leaning on the door so when it cracks open he flies through it and stumbles inwards with a graceful show of limbs. 

The door slams shut just as Jaehyun hears Jongin’s shrill voice from outside the door. 

“Consider yourself lucky Jung, next time you won’t outrun me.” He hisses and soon footsteps are heard leading away from the room.

Jaehyun catches his breath for a millisecond before he realizes he hasn’t even thanked his savior properly. He’s ready to paint 8 no—15–murals for whoever this dude is because he just saved Jaehyun’s sorry (and nice) ass.

He gets ready to put on that charming dimpled smile that old ladies love so much (Although he never sees them much anymore because Sicheng refuses to play bingo anymore, insisting it’s rigged after losing for the fifth time that one night) and charm the pants off this guy.

Though, as fate would have it Jaehyun lifts up his bangs to be met face to face with Kim Doyoung.

Kim Doyoung, Vocal Performance major notoriously known for being every professors favorite, ruthlessly efficient, having the highest scores of the year and now as Jaehyun has just discovered, incredibly really very super cute.

The two only had psychology together and even then, Jaehyun had always been too intimidated to speak to Doyoung who always had a cold expression on. 

(“Wonder how far that stick goes up his butt.” Jaehyun vaguely remembers some kid in his class say about Doyoung.) 

But Jaehyun’s has learned that Doyoung is quite admirable for his capacity to focus and just be good at stuff in general. 

He remembers the time they were paired up for a project which so happened to be when Jaehyun would have to miss school for a basketball tournament out of town. When he came back he was shocked to find that Doyoung had quietly done all the work damn near flawlessly, giving Jaehyun a good grade for free.

Jaehyun supposes he’ll just always be in debt to Doyoung, which is kind of a problem because his very 2D image of Doyoung is currently being ripped to pieces, then those pieces into smaller ones, then smaller ones until Jaehyun’s preconceptions are just a fine powder.

Doyoung’s wide doe-like eyes stare back at Jaehyun behind his round glasses with both suspicion and amusement, eyebrows quirked upwards. He had his hands crossed over a dark blue oversized Star Wars hoodie, soft features almost pulled into a pout. Upon closer inspection, Jaehyun also noted Doyoung’s pajama pants had tiny banana cats on them.

Fuck. He was instantly whipped, and Jaehyun isn’t even into BDSM. 

(“That’s not what that means!” Donghyuck protested, clearly tired of debating with Jaehyun.

“I don’t get it. When you’re whipped for someone it’s clearly referring to BDSM. It’s like a huge part of it right?

Donghyuck kicks Jaehyun in the side as Mark looks on with the utmost fondness. Dipshits.)

A notable amount of time is spent in silence as Jaehyun ogles at the man in front of him. Doyoung seems to sink further into his crossed arms, noticing the stare, and looks up at Jaehyun through his glasses.

“So uh, you gonna tell me what that was all about?” Doyoung’s voice is shy but holds a note of confidence in it and Jaehyun has to remind himself he needs air to survive.

His mouth dries up as coherent words try to make their way out past his lips.

“I know you. You’re Kim Doyoung.” He spits out dumbly. 

Jung Jaehyun you absolute Casanova.

Doyoung smiles, clearly entertained. “So I’ve been told. You’re Jung Jaehyun and I know that because we havve psychology together. But the fact that we both recognize each other doesn’t answer my previous inquiry.”

Jaehyun brain decides to take a vacation to the Bahamas then and there because his thoughts can’t seem to formulate after seeing Doyoung’s smile. He’s never seen it before and would like to permanently sear it into his mind because that was just too pure for this wicked, wicked world.

Jaehyun prepares to launch into the most sympathy inducing monologue he possibly can, steeling himself he looks into Doyoung’s eyes. His deep brown beautiful eyes.

Ah fuck.

“Do you believe in fate—hey! Ow ow ow, shit!” Jaehyun yelps and Doyoung’s eyes widen as his hands come uncrossed, clearly panicked by this foreign situation. Jaehyun forgot he’d stashed a stowaway into his jacket, which is really how he got into this position. 

Anyways, the thing began to scratch at him even harder, he could feel his shirt being ripped. Jaehyun hurriedly unzipped his jacket and small dark figure leaped out and dashed under Doyoung’s Spider-Man themed bed.

A few beats pass as he and Doyoung just stand there watching where the small beast had run off to.

“I don’t mean to interrupt what I’m sure what was about to be a fantastic speech about how you got here but I believe you’ve already been disrupted so, is that a cat?”

You see, Jaehyun is a chill cool guy who also happens to love animals. 

“Yes. That would be an accurate presumption.” He answers dumbly. Doyoung is kind of too pretty for Jaehyun's brain to handle right now.

“Care for entertaining me by telling me why you had a cat in your jacket, why you were running from Jongin, and why you’re in my room?” Doyoung looked anything but angry in his hoodie and pajama pants, eyes twinkling from all the fairy lights strung up in his room.

Jaehyun sighed, closing his eyes and tiredly rubbing his face. He’s suddenly feeling guilty for intruding in on Doyoung, especially this late at night. “Well, it’s a really long story and I’m sure I’m bothering you. It’s like what, 11? Damn, you must’ve been sleeping, sorry.”

When Jaehyun opens his eyes again, he suddenly understands what Donghyuck means by “busting a fat uwu.”

Doyoung managed to lure the small black kitten out in record time and was now cuddling it to his chest, cooing at how it purred in his arms.

It was decided, Jaehyun would tattoo this on his left bicep because it was too precious to forget.

“Mm I was nowhere near sleeping if that was your concern,” Doyoung gestures to his open laptop with his free hand. It was split screened, one side playing a New Girl episode, the other open to some e-book, “and it’s a Saturday so I’ve got time to hear this story of yours.” 

He walks over to his bed and sets the cat down, then walks back over to Jaehyun.

“So Jaehyun my response is, as the youth say these days, spill the te—woah-wait.” Doyoung steps forward until his nose is nearly touching Jaehyun’s chest and his glasses are bumping against Jaehyun’s pecs. He places a gentle hand on Jaehyun’s chest and furrows his brows. 

Jaehyun is about to vomit his heart up if Doyoung doesn’t stop this witchcraft. He feels red creep up his ears and neck, heating them up like hot coals.

Jaehyun shakily swallows, “Uh-wa-whatcha doing there?” 

“Your shirt’s ripped and you’re bleeding.” Doyoung says in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

“Ah the little thing scratched me a couple times, I’ll be okay.”

“Does dying of infection sound okay to you?” Doyoung’s expression changes to the one Jaehyun knows he wears the same look in class, sharp, diligent, and taking absolutely zero shit from anyone. 

“Not in particular, no.”

Doyoung’s face softens a bit and he tugs on Jaehyun’s jacket, “Then follow me.”

He pushes past a door to the side of his room and leads Jaehyun into the bathroom. There are two sinks on opposite ends, the farthest sink is next to another door. So it’s a shared bathroom but Jaehyun only sees one toothbrush and a some skincare products at one sink.

Come to think of it, Doyoung’s room had two beds but the whole place was decked out with what seemed to be all of Doyoung’s stuff.

“Where’s your roommate? And your bathroom buddies?” Jaehyun asks as he watches Doyoung pull a small first aid kit from a shelf on the wall.

“Ah well the room next to me has always been empty, and about the roommate thing,” Doyoung’s tone changes to something kind of weary and sad, “which one are you referring to because I’ve had a lot.”

“How so?” 

“Well, I’ve had maybe four roommates now and they’ve all requested to leave.”

“What why?”

“I guess my reputation precedes me,” Doyoung bitterly chuckles as he fishes out some anti-septic and cotton pads, “no one is exactly keen on being roomies with the campus ‘freak’”

“That’s kinda ridiculous.” Jaehyun thinks if he got to see Doyoung like this every day he would absolutely pounce at the chance.

“Yeah, but what can you do, am I right?” The amount of resignation in Doyoung’s voice is  
enough to split Jaehyun’s heart in half.

“Does it get lonely?”

Doyoung pauses a bit to think, “It does get rather quiet, but It’s good conditions for studying. Plus, I have Taeyong and Ten, they’re my friends. We’ve been together since high school and they’ve saved me from some rather terrible times.They’re all the noise I’ll need in my life.” He ends with a slight smile but Jaehyun can sense Doyoung’s frustration.

“I know we kind of only just really met each other,” Jaehyun starts slowly, “If you’d like, I could introduce you to my friends tomorrow. They’re really nice and not judgemental at all, well there’s Yuta but we all just ignore him. I’m sure they’ll love to get to know you.” 

Doyoung looks up at Jaehyun with a weird expression on his face, clutching the anti-septic bottle in his hand, “Are you sure?”

“Not really because they’re shitheads but I’m sure they’ll be nice to you. I’ll get the boys together and we can all have a jolly time.”

“Sorry to ask but, can you take your shirt off? It’s just easier to clean that way.” 

Jaehyun stiffens then smirks, “Oh so is that the real reason why you wanted to clean my scratches?” (He then tries to leans on the sink counter and he kind of misses and trips but Doyoung is too busy blushing to notice.)

“No! That was genuine concern for another human being I’ll have you know! I can always just let you perish from infection.” Doyoung half-screams, avoiding eye-contact and Jaehyun feels himself chuckle.

“Relax, I joke.” Jaehyun shrugs his jacket off and gently places it on the counter. Doyoung visibly begins to panic and actually shields his eyes with his hands. 

Sweater paws. Cute. Jaehyun thinks to himself as he finishes taking his shirt off.

“Why are you shielding your eyes?,” Jaehyun laughs, leaning in to poke Doyoung’s hands, “You’re gonna have to see when you clean the wounds anyways.” 

Doyoung’s eyes peek out from behind his hands and he huffs, “I don’t know? Maybe because we hardly speak to each other and you’re stripping in my bathroom?” 

“Well I’d say we’re speaking to each other now, and you literally were the one who asked me to strip in the first place.” Jaehyun replies, shedding his beat up band tee and neatly laying it over his jacket. 

Jaehyun thanks the heavens that he gyms quite regularly, especially because as of late, he’s been more ‘defined’ than he usually would be. Wonho, from his economics class, recently bought a membership at the gym Jaehyun frequents, and on occasion, they’ll even workout together. Jaehyun would be lying if he said he didn’t care about how much more ripped Wonho was compared to him. If body soreness was collateral for a sweet bod, so be it. (Though Jaehyun is sure that in the winter, all his acquired muscle will melt into a soft-serve like consistency.)

He looks back at Doyoung who, with a incredulous look on his face, is turning various shades of red and pink. 

Jaehyun feels his ego inflate beyond the cosmos as he laughs, “My eyes are up here you know.” That snaps Doyoung out of his brief trance as he scowls, face still bright, and whips a handful cotton pads at Jaehyun’s face.

“Hey! I’m the injured one here.” Jaehyun laughs, dodging the plush projectiles.

“Whatever Adonis. Just, stand still.” Jaehyun does as he’s told and watches Doyoung turn around to take a couple more cotton pads out and wet them. 

Doyoung peers up at Jaehyun and announces, “Look away.”

Jaehyun sighs good-naturedly and covers his eyes with his large hands. He flinches when he feels the damp cotton pad against his scratches but immediately relaxes when Doyoung’s surprisingly warm hands gently come up to rest on him. One on his shoulder and one on his wound. 

The bathroom is now filled with a humming silence as Jaehyun ponders what it would be like to hold Doyoung’s hands in his cold ones.

“Dang that lil guy, or girl? Whatever gender he she is, got you pretty good. Like it’s not deep but not too shallow either.” Doyoung mumbles out loud to himself. Jaehyun peaks through his eyes to see Doyoung’s brow furrowed in concentration, cleaning the scratch.

“This is what I get for being a hero huh?” 

“Speaking of that, you never answered me why you were sprinting around the dorms like a madman with a cat in your jacket. Care to explain?” 

“Oh uh right. So I may have stolen it from a frat house?” Jaehyun says, slightly embarrassed. He feels Doyoung’s hands stop.

“Might I ask, why?”

“To make a long story short, my best friend Johnny invited me to this party at a frat house. I don’t even remember the name but it was something dumb. Anyways, it was the usual, I drank a bit, Johnny hooked up with some guy, Mark got depressed after seeing Donghyuck dance with another dude, Xuxi broke the toaster by trying to shove a can of beer into it, the same old same old—“

“Wait,” Doyoung cuts him off, “a toaster? How did he manage to foresee a good conclusion to that? Also, I thought I told you to cover your eyes.” 

Jaehyun pouts, “My arms are sore, and when you meet him tomorrow and everything will make sense.”

Doyoung sighs, “Fine, just continue with the rest of the story.” and gets back to working on Jaehyun’s wound.

“Okay, I was getting bored right? And I thought, well I’ve never been to the upstairs of a frat house before.”

“I’m assuming after that thought, you went to the upstairs of of the frat house?”

Jaehyun grins, “No wonder everyone says you’re smart, yes I went upstairs. At that point I was tired and really just looking for a room where people weren’t fucking. At last, I found a place devoid of obscene noises and went inside. Voila, I found the cat cooped up in a small ass fish bowl in the corner, no food, no nothing.”

Doyoung gasps at that, almost spilling the anti-septic all over the counter, “Tell me where and who. I’ll fuck them up.”

Jaehyun laughs loudly and asks, “You swear?”

Doyoung wets a cotton pad with the antiseptic and cocks a brow at him, “You don’t?”

“Hell fucking yeah I do. As I was saying, cat. Super sad. I didn’t really think much about taking it, I just kinda did it? I came here because my original plan was to hand the cat off to Taeil for the night because he’s done the whole keeping a pet into the dorms thing, and then go to a shelter in the morning. However, being the genius I am, I forgot Taeil was out of town, some choir festival somewhere.”

Doyoung clucks his tongue, “Oh yeah, Taeil, I’ve spoken to him a couple times. Nice guy, though sometimes when I pass by his room I’ll hear him scream, get off my lawn. Know anything about that?”

“He bought a Wii, and is really into Smash. He physically tried to fight Johnny once because he chose Ness as his character. Taeil is always Ness. Always. 'Get off my lawn' is kinda like his catchphrase,”

“Huh, the more you know.”

“Yeah anyways basica-ow ow ow.” Jaehyun winced as Doyoung pressed the cotton pads to the cut. 

Jaehyun was aware he was being a big baby but he couldn't help it. He glanced up at Doyoung through the pain to see his reaction. To his surprise, instead of making fun of him like his friends would, Doyoung simply just squeezed his shoulder, “It’ll be over really soon I promise.”

“Yeah okay,” Jaehyun strained out, partly from the pain but mostly from how adorable Doyoung was, “Since, Taeil was gone and I was still kinda drunk, I banged too loudly on his door for too long or whatever. Then Jongin teleported from whatever circle of hell he lives in, right down the hall from me. I started running, the rest is history.”

“Wow sounds like you had a tough night.” Doyoung replied, gently smoothing down the edges of a bandage.

“Yeah you could say that. But hey, I happened to knock on your door and now you’re no longer known as ‘that guy in psych class who did all the work that one time and I still haven’t stopped feeling guilty for it’ so that’s nice.”

Doyoung flushes, “Ah right, that. It’s not that big of a deal, I already covered that section of the textbook by myself and you were gone.”

“But now I have to repay you for that, saving me from Jongin, and not letting me die of infection,” Jaehyun puffs out his chest and summons his deepest voice, “I’m a man of honour Doyoung.”

Doyoung giggles and Jaehyun swears a fairy was just born or something. Because that shit, was magical. 

“Whatever He-man. Anyways, you’re all done!” Doyoung turns around to gather all the supplies and tuck them away neatly into the kit.

Jaehyun inspects himself in the mirror and smiles, “R2D2 bandage?”

Doyoung stills, “Got a problem with that?”

“Nah, it’s perfect.” 

He visibly relaxes, “Now that we’re done, you can put your shirt on.” 

Jaehyun’s pout comes back full force, “What? You were enjoying yourself so much though?” Doyoung hisses and throws Jaehyun’s shirt at his face and walks out of the bathroom. 

Though, not before Jaehyun catches his mumble of, “Well he’s not wrong.”

Jaehyun grins widely and puts his shirt back on.

———————

Before Jaehyun left Doyoung’s room that night, Doyoung offered to keep the cat in his room until they could go to the shelter tomorrow.

They.

As in the both of them. Together.

Jaehyun grinned like a fool at the newly saved phone number on his screen all night.


	2. chaotic goods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay 
> 
> First of all, thank you guys so much for the support on the first chapter!
> 
> it means the mother-hecking world to me <3
> 
> It seems like so far you guys are liking it, which is great because that means I get to keep writing this story.
> 
> without further ado I bring you chapter two
> 
> (hint: ten and taeyong show up and stir stuff up. they may also sing candy store from heathers at one point whoops)

“Are you crying?” Doyoung asked Jaehyun on their walk back to campus from the shelter. 

The little cat had been adopted as soon as the duo got there. Some little boy with his family fell in love with it immediately. Jaehyun knows the little guy is going to be taken good care of, but still. Shit hurted.

“No you’re the one crying. Shut up.” Jaehyun muttered softly, rubbing the wetness out of the corners of his eyes. 

Doyoung places a reassuring hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder, “There’s no shame in crying you know.” 

Jaehyun still can’t fathom how could anyone ever think badly about Doyoung? Jaehyun had only been talking to Doyoung for a day and had discovered that he was smarter and more mature than Jaehyun could ever hope to be. Sure Doyoung was steely in class but Jaehyun didn’t even see it as that big of an issue. 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun sniffled, “I know, thanks.”

Doyoung smiled, “Oh also, Ten and Taeyong asked to come along today. To meet your friends I mean. They were very insistent. Hope you don’t mind.” He sounded almost nervous.

“No yeah that’s definitely fine. As long as incessant flirting from my friends isn’t a problem.” Jaehyun mentally cringed thinking about the hot disaster that was his friend group.

Doyoung suddenly stopped walking and pointed towards the distance, “Speak of the devils, there they are now.”

Jaehyun squinted and could make out two figures sprinting towards them. He looked towards Doyoung, who’s face was contorted into one of horror as he looked on at his friends hurtling at him.

A shorter guy with black hair and cat like eyes reached Doyoung first, hopping onto him and bringing them both to the pavement. Then suddenly someone with pink hair halted beside Jaehyun, amusedly staring at the two on the ground.

“Ten what in the actual—“ Doyoung shrieked trying to pry, who Jaehyun guessed was Ten, off his body.

“Dons! I missed you,” Ten whined, then wildly gestured at the guy with pink hair, “Taeyong missed you! Now you need to tell us all the steaming tea about this new lov—“

Doyoung made eye contact with Jaehyun (who was just standing there in shock the whole time, brain not really responding correctly to the situation) and flushed profusely. “Not a good time Ten.” He hissed under his breath.

Ten and Taeyong’s heads both turned to Jaehyun, finally noticing his presence. Ten hopping back up onto his feet, dragging Doyoung up with him. 

“And whom might you be?” Taeyong asked slowly, dangerous glint in his eye. 

“Yeah who the hell are you?” Ten echoed, staring deep into Jaehyun’s soul.

Jaehyun could feel his character being judged. Something told him Ten and Taeyong were two very powerful individuals who should never be fucked with.

“Guys!” Doyoung squeaked, “Don’t be rude!”

Taeyong turned to him, cold expression melting into pure fondness, “Doie, we’re your besties. We have to.”

“Have to what?” Doyoung shrieked, face red and arms flailing, “Be incredibly weird and cryptic to people you just meet?!”

“Yep.” Ten said, firmly popping the p.

“I hate you two.” Doyoung muttered into his hands.

“Aww love you sweaty.” Taeyong cooed back. 

The whole time this was happening Jaehyun just was kind of aimlessly staring between the three people in front of him. Doyoung told him his friends were loud, he didn’t think like this. 

Ten and Taeyong both were very good-looking individuals. Taeyong with his shock of cotton candy hair and sharp jawline. And Ten, albeit a bit shorter, had sharp eyes and an aura of confidence to him. Jaehyun knew his friends would definitely try something. He also knew that they didn’t stand a chance.

As for Jaehyun? His eyes shifted from the chaos duo and onto Doyoung. Who was still pink in face and screaming at his friends. Today he had put on a large red hoodie with a huge yellow star in the middle. (If Jaehyun was correct and that was a Steven Universe hoodie, he might have to marry Doyoung as soon as humanly possible.) Jaehyun knew he was equally a goner.

Trying to fight his feelings was like him in any social situation, useless.

Taeyong while trying to sooth an embarrassed Doyoung, watched Jaehyun’s puppy dog gaze with amusement.

Jaehyun cleared his throat, “I’m uh-Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun. Nice to meet you two.” He awkwardly stuck a hand out. 

To say he was scared was a total understatement. This was his chance to impress Doyoung’s very terrifyingly attractively friends. He was practically shaking in his meta-physical booties.

Ten and Taeyong exchanged a look that made Jaehyun feel, kinda sweaty for some reason. 

“Hi Jaehyun.” They both said in drawled out in unison and took a turn in shaking his hand.

“Lord help us.” Doyoung whispered to himself.

“So, I’m sure that Doyoung has told you who were are,” Taeyong started, “and I’m just interested to know, how’d you meet our precious Doie over here.” He then draped his hands over Doyoung’s shoulders. 

“Touch me and get knifed you pink demon.” Doyoung muttered but didn’t shrug off Taeyong’s hands.

Jaehyun was really sweating now. How he managed to properly meet and subsequently start to fall for Doyoung was a kind of long story. (Though of course he’d rather not say that last part out loud.)

“Uh we were in the same psych class before, but we didn’t really talk. He was way too smart so I never got the guts to approach to him. ” Jaehyun mentally cursed himself for the last sentence. He might as well write WANTS TO MARRY DOYOUNG on his forehead, not that it was a lie. 

Jaehyun is what Johnny deems a ‘hopeless romantic’

(“We’re gonna tie the knot in a rustic barn in Oregon. We’ll adopt two—no, three cats and an alaskan husky called Thunder!” 

“Yeah dude, I don’t mean to burst this shimmery bubble of yours but uh it has to be said before you actually get down on one knee. Just because the barista gave you an extra shot of expresso doesn’t mean he wants to get in your pants.” Johnny patting Jaehyun on the back and taking a bite out of his croissant.

“But I swear, It’s like he knew I had a test today and the extra shot was a sign of our soul bond or something.”

Johnny smirked into his coffee cup, “I bonded with your mom all night.” He then promptly burned his tongue and now Jaehyun believes in instant karma.)

“Oh really?” Ten said breaking Jaehyun out of his flashback, “Then what brings you two together this fine and, romantic, morning?”

“Long story short,” Jaehyun shakily said, “I stole a mistreated cat from a frat house, got into some trouble and hid in Doyoung’s room for a while. We just got back from the shelter.” Taeyong’s eyes widened with glee and a slow grin spread over his face as Doyoung attempted to bury himself in his hands.

Ten shrieked loudly at the mention of cats, “Cats! I love cats they’re just so—“ he was stopped short by Taeyong elbowing him in the stomach.

“Ten, we can talk more about cats when you’re 60 and living alone with fifteen of them. For now, I’m afraid Jaehyun, we have to steal Doyoung from you for a bit. Of course we’ll be back for lunch, wouldn’t dare miss it. Would that be alright with you?”

“What.” Doyoung deadpanned, all the protest left in him had been drained.

“I mean yeah sure. I don’t own him or anything.” Jaehyun nervously laughed.

“Wonderful! See you at lunch Jaehyun!” Taeyong sang, pushing Doyoung’s back to get him to move with Ten on their trail.

“I’ll text you!” Jaehyun called out at Doyoung, who just flashed a weak thumbs up.

Jaehyun watched their receding figures, dumbfounded. He was disappointed he wouldn’t get to spend extra time with Doyoung but then again Jaehyun wouldn’t dare disobey Taeyong nor Ten. He hopes he made a good first impression.

“What the fuck.” Jaehyun whispered, he kind of wanted to drown out his sorrows by re-watching Moana for the twentieth time but it wasn’t the day to do so. He had an important lunch to get ready for.

——————

“So,” Taeyong started, “Spill the sister secrets, Dons.”

“HE SAID, HE WOULD, TEXT YOU.” Ten screamed in Doyoung’s ear. The trio were back at Ten’s and Taeyong’s dorm. All three of them sat together on the carpet, each with a bag of gummy worms from Taeyong’s personal stash.

“I know,” Doyoung retorted, “I’m not deaf but I might be now, and I don’t have any secrets.” Ten undeterred by the comment, stuffed another handful of candy into his mouth.

“Mmpff hm enmpho you.” 

“What? Also close your mouth, I don’t wanna see gummy worm chunks swimming in your spit.” 

Ten opened his mouth to speak again but Taeyong shoved him aside, “He means, Jaehyun is into you.”

Ten swallowed, “First of all, rude. Second of all, HE’S SO SO INTO YOU.”

Doyoung flushed for the millionth time that day, “He’s not! And if he was, you two probably scared him off with all your questions. Who does that when they first meet somebody.”

Taeyong smiled sheeply, “Haha yeah about that, I kind of knew Jaehyun already.” 

Ten nodded, “Me too.”

“Then what the fuck was all that for? God, he must be so weirded out.” Doyoung groaned loudly.

“Well, It’s not like we’ve been formerly introduced. I don’t even think he remembers anything about us. We only know him because of parties and YangYang’s shitpost twitter account.” Ten said plainly.

Doyoung furrowed his brows, “Why was Jaehyun on SMU Hot Gossip?”

Taeyong pulled up a page on his phone and shoved it under Doyoung’s nose, “Read.”

“Top 15 hottest hotties in junior year…fire emoji, eggplant emoji. Ew, and why are you showing me this?”

“Wow,” Ten snorted, “For a genius you sure are dense, scroll down to number 5.”

Doyoung did as told, and lo and behold. Number 5 had a candid close-up picture of Jaehyun in a basketball jersey and smiling at an out-of-frame teammate. Fuck his dimples, and nice smile and good personality Doyoung screamed at himself.

“Keep reading.” Ten said with a knowing smirk.

“Number 5. Jung Jaehyun. This is the Basketball and Economics babe of the year. Ladies and Gents, if you’re interested in someone cute, sexy, and emotionally vulnerable, this is the guy for you. Hurry up though, he’s in high demand.” Doyoung’s voice got higher and screechier as he neared the end of the post.

He wasn’t sure whether to be surprised that Jaehyun was a feature on their university’s top gossip account or to be outraged that Jaehyun was portrayed in such a materialistic manner.

“Yeah so, a lot of people know of Jaehyun.” Taeyong replied.

Jaehyun was a popular kid? Doyoung was somewhat taken aback by the sudden realization. 

He didn’t expect Jaehyun, with his sweet smile and dorky demeanour, to belong to the same league of kids that used to pick on him in high school. 

But the more Doyoung thought about it, Jaehyun’s popularity made a lot of sense. He was handsome in an alluring, boyish way, had a good sense of humour and was involved in a lot of clubs. Looking at it like that, It was hard to think he was anything but beloved. 

His heart sank heavily into his chest. Now Doyoung was really sure that Jaehyun wasn’t into him. People like that weren’t meant to be with people like himself. 

Doyoung, lost in his own overthinking, had a handful of gummy worms and was absent-mindedly tearing each one apart into smaller parts and colour coding them into groups.

Ten nudged Taeyong in the side and whispered, “He’s doing the overthinking thing again.”

Taeyong sighed and whispered back, “I know, he’s probably telling himself that Jaehyun doesn’t like him and trying to fit his thoughts into neat little spaces again. But I tell you, if my eyes serve me correct, that Jung boy is gone for our Doie.”

Ten shot Taeyong a knowing look and grinned, “Then it’s obviously our job as absolute besties for life to help Doyoung realise just how wrong he is about himself.”

“Wait, it’s time isn’t it?” Taeyong exclaimed excitedly as Ten nodded.

“Honey whatcha waiting forrr~” Ten sang out suddenly standing up and striking a dramatic pose, breaking Doyoung out of his weird trance.

“Wait why are we singing Heathers all of a sudde—”

He was cut off by Taeyong belting, “WELCOME TO MY CAAANDDYY STORREE~”

“What’s happeni—”

Taeyong and Ten each grabbed one of Doyoung’s arm and yanked him to their massive wardrobe and vanity in the corner of the room.

“It’s time to prove you’re not a loser anymooreee and step into my candy storee~” They sang in horribly off key unison.

“Guys you’re scaring me what is going on and why are you singing?” Doyoung asked, fear in his eyes evident.

Ten grabbed Doyoung’s face in both of his small hands, “The only thing that is scary here is your self-doubt and insecurities.”

“Wha-”

"Love thyself." Ten whispered ominously.

“So basically we’re gonna give you the most transcendent makeover of the 21st century, even you won’t be able to deny that you’re hot.” Taeyong answered, brimming with newfound energy. 

“And in addition, we’re gonna make a certain boy by the name of Jung Jaehyun, fall to his knees for you.” Ten beamed, already flipping through the closet in search of potential outfits.

“What!?” Doyoung yelped, “There’s no way. And you know that he would neve—”

“Shh.” Taeyong hushed, clasping a hand over Doyoung’s mouth, eyes looking desperate, “Let us have this.”

Doyoung huffed. He knew how much Ten and Taeyong wanted to do this for him. He supposed he owed them that much and in all honesty, he could try something new. If Jaehyun liked it, then it was simply a plus one. 

He strode over to the large pink seat in front of the vanity and sat himself down as Ten and Taeyong hooted and hollered.

“Sisters,” Doyoung announced, “Make me gorgeous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for those who wanted to see more dojae ik how frustrating it can be but stuff like this fun to write lmao
> 
> also sorry for the cat and that they gave it away so soon, but i promise i'll do something with it later on ;)
> 
> anyways, i thought doyoung's relationship with his friends was also really important so this chapter was really more focused on that
> 
> (also i'm a sucker for makeover scenes in movies and books. not that doyoung really needs it HA)
> 
> plus who doesn't love some supportive sisters
> 
> I love seeing your feedback too, let me know what stuff you wanna see or what you like or don't like! 
> 
> mwah thanks for reading <3


	3. glitter and spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello once again dearies,
> 
> sorry it took so long to update!
> 
> life is bleh sometimes.
> 
> anyways here's chapter three <3
> 
> the gangs meet and stuff happens?

“Johnny, I get that you’re a very attractive individual—” Jaehyun started.

“Aw thanks! But no homo.” Johnny smiled back before Jaehyun could finish.

Yuta looked across the table at them, disgusted, “Literally everyone here is some form of gay, even you Johnny.”

“Yeah,” Johnny replied, “But I’m just saying it to Jaehyun in particular because while he may be my bestest bro, I wouldn’t suck his dick and stuff.”

“I never asked you to though?” Jaehyun questioned before getting back to the point, “As I was saying, Johnny, just don’t try to flirt too hard with them. It’s not gonna end well for you, trust me.”

“Dude you’ve literally been telling me how hot and cute Doyoung and his friends, but mainly Doyoung, are for the past twenty minutes we’ve been here. You literally cannot expect me to just sit idly by while you’re hitting it off with the love of your life when I could potentially be doing the same thing.” Johnny pouted.

“Okay okay,” Jaehyun sighed, “I’m advising against flirting with his friends but if you cannot hold your primal urges, I will not gut you. Unless you hurt my chances with Doyoung. Then I’ll gut you.”

Johnny pumped his fist in triumph.

“Though,” Jaehyun said slyly, “Isn’t there that guy you’ve hooked up with like, multiple times times already? What about your mystery man?”

Johnny stilled and sighed, “I don’t know man. We’ve never even really talked or met each other outside of parties. Even if I want to talk with him more, I never have the nerve to ask for his details. All I know is that he’s hot, flexible, and likes to call me—”

“I’d rather not hear the end of that,” Yuta butted in, “Also, you two just need to be more forward with your crushes. I mean like, I did that, and now me and Sicheng are a thing.”

“If pining over him for an actual year then eventually passing out into his lap at a New Years party, then drunkenly telling him your feelings while crying, is forward. I’d rather not be forward.” Johnny firmly stated.

Yuta smiled dreamily, “Your loss then, I’m now happier than Jaehyun when he gets to sleep in late on weekends.”

Jaehyun didn’t even protest, he loved sleeping in but Yuta practically glowed whenever Sicheng was around. He’ll let the boy be.

It was only a couple hours after Doyoung was kidnapped by his friends. Jaehyun, Johnny and Yuta were currently situated at table in a Korean barbecue joint down the street, waiting for the others to arrive.

“What is up my thots?” A high voice sounded from the entrance, followed by the signature chime of the store’s door.

“Hey dudes.” Another voice echoed from the same direction.

Jaehyun turned to see Donghyuck and Mark walking towards the table side by side. The trio all exchanged suggestive glances at each other before turning to greet the two.

“Hello Mark and Donghyuck, always glad to see you two. Together.” Johnny grinned.

Donghyuck didn’t seem to hear, immediately sliding into the seat next to Yuta. Mark, on the other hand got read in the ears and scowled at Johnny, grabbing the seat next to Donghyuck.

Johnny wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Mark, who then not so discreetly kicked him under the table. 

“Hey guys,” Donghyuck perked up, seeming to remember something, “I read in an article, that in emergencies, coconut water can be used for blood transfusions.”

A voice piped up from behind Jaehyun, “Coconut water can imitate plasma in the blood, but it’s not identical nor ideal.”

Jaehyun gracefully toppled out of his seat to see the one and only Moon Taeil standing behind him. “Taeil! Dude, good to see you but please, stop doing that whenever we meet.”

Taeil simply made a gesture which Jaehyun could only describe as jazz hands and sat down next to Mark. Jaehyun groaned as he got up, he was lucky Doyoung didn’t walk in at that exact moment. That would almost be as embarrassing as the time Yuta ‘accidentally’ leaked videos of Jaehyun from when he studied abroad as a kid to everyone he knew.

( “Be quiet don’t cry.” He remembers Johnny whispering in his ear at five in the morning. Jaehyun later that day replaced Johnny’s shampoo with blue hair dye. It took him four months to grow it out.)

“So,” Mark said looking sheepishly at Jaehyun, “ Not to be rude but why are we here?”

“Yeah, your text just said, and I quote ‘get your headasses down to the k bbq joint down the street this afternoon. If you don’t I’m breaking all of your collective ankles.’ Wanna elaborate Mr. Jung?” Donghyuck asked amusedly.

“Also, I hope you meant literally breaking our ankles with like a bat or something. Because there’s no way you’d be able to break my ankles in basketball, I’ll take you one-to-one again and THIS time—” Mark declared but stopped as Donghyuck gently tugged on his ear. He looked slightly like a ballon deflating as he quieted down, face growing red again.

Donghyuck smirked, “Works every time.” 

“We’re here because,” Johnny interjected, “Jaehyun needs an excuse to hangout with the love of his life, who apparently happens to have hot friends.” 

Taeil’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline, “Wait wait wait. Love of his life? Hot friends? What is this new and interesting development in the plot of Jaehyun’s life?”

Jaehyun rubbed his neck as he felt his ears turn red, “Johnny’s exaggerating, we’re just friends. For now.” He mumbled the last part. He then explained how Doyoung and him met the other day, careful to omit any of his more ‘gushy’ thoughts.

Donghyuck sighed happily and nearly melted in his seat when Jaehyun finished speaking. “That’s the cutest k-drama shit ever. Whoever this dude is, I hope you guys get married and adopt a dog, or a ferret, or something.”

Mark’s eyes intently followed Donghyuck’s face, almost like he was trying to look for something there. Jaehyun wanted to pat the kid on the back and give him a pep talk about life and romance. But then again, he himself wasn’t in the exact position to do so.

“Where even is your mystery guy? I’ve got to meet Sicheng later, we’re going to Ikea. I’m not missing out on the opportunity to spend quality time with my hot Chinese boyfriend and to finally get a POÄNG chair.” Yuta stated.

“They’re on the way.” Jaehyun nervously tapped his foot. There was always the chance of Doyoung deciding last minute that Jaehyun was too much of an awkward goof. Jaehyun really hoped that wasn’t the case.

————————

“I FEEL NAKED.” Doyoung shrieked at Ten and Taeyong.

The trio were walking downtown, having under-estimated the time it would take for all three of them to get ready. (Including a brief period of time where Ten and Taeyong had to pry Doyoung off the door frame.)

“It’s called a crop top honey, get used to it.” Taeyong called out, “Besides, you look hot.”

Doyoung was dressed in a white cropped polo with ankle cut mom jeans, paired with red high top converses. As someone who wore sweaters and dress shirts for the most part of his life, this was a form of culture shock for Doyoung. He could feel the spring air circulating around his abdomen making him feel, exposed.

“Well I don’t feel hot, I feel violated by the elements.” Doyoung grumbled, trying to cover the lower half of his stomach with his arms.

“I hope there’s cute guys.” Ten sighed. He was wearing these red plaid patterned pants with a large black hoodie. Doyoung could always tell something was up with Ten when he wore his glasses and oversized clothing. 

“What’s up Chittaphon? Boy trouble got you down?” Taeyong asked. The pink haired boy settled for a classic black top tucked into black ripped jeans. 

“When do boy troubles NOT get me down, that’s the question.” Ten glumly sighed once more.

Doyoung slung his arm around his short friend, “Amen. Tell Mama Dons and Mama Tae what’s up.”

“Well, you know that guy I’ve been getting it on with for some time now?”

Taeyong nodded, “The tall hottie, right.”

“Yeah, he’s…bothering me.” Ten said slowly.

“Where and how,” Doyoung said angrily, “I’ll kick his ass into the next century.”

Ten giggled, “No not like that. I mean he’s bothering me…mentally?”

“He’s bothering you mentally?” Taeyong repeated, “You mean, you’re thinking about him a lot?”

“Something along the faint lines of that yeah. It’s just, I want to go out and meet other guys. Live life. Be wild. Party like I don’t have a contemporary dance class the next day.”

“So what’s stopping you?” Doyoung asked, already sensing the answer.

“Every time I try hooking up with a guy other than him, he’s all I can think about? Like what’s he doing and how’s he doing. If he’s with someone else. Stuff like that?” Ten said, sounding confused with himself.

“Tennie, baby,” Taeyong started, “I think you may have feelings for him.” Doyoung nodding along.

Ten spluttered, “W-what no way! What are feelings? Never heard of her. I don’t have emotions, shut up.” 

Taeyong grinned, “Whatever you say sis. Plus, today is about Doyoung and his mans, right?”

Doyoung shook his head profusely, “He’s not my mans! Come on, he’s never gonna even consider this wreck of a human being.” Doyoung frantically gestured at himself, trying to prove something.

Ten grabbed his face, forcing Doyoung to squat a bit, “Listen we did not spend two hours making you look like Aphrodite incarnate just for you to say Jaehyun’s not gonna want you. If he sees you and and doesn’t react, he’s visually impaired. You are a hot piece of ass.”

“Oh look.” Taeyong pointed ahead, “There’s the place.”

Doyoung freed himself from his tiny friend’s hands. The Korean barbecue was indeed a couple meters ahead. He felt his heart suddenly beating erratically, for some reason he found himself being nervous.

He squinted, trying to look into the glass of the store front. He could make out a group of people sitting by the entrance.

Oh. Doyoung found Jaehyun. 

He seemed to be in the midst of a conversation, laughing inaudibly and throwing his head back. Doyoung wants to sue his dimples.

Ten suddenly came to a stop besides Doyoung. He looked stiff and frightened, incredulous look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Doyoung asked, becoming increasingly concerned. Ten turned around and was about to begin walking in the opposite direction but not before Taeyong caught his arm.

“I literally cannot go in there. I’ll die and combust. Emphasis on die and combust. There is no god in this world is there?” He hissed trying to escape from Taeyong’s vice-like grip.

“Just say what’s the matter!” Taeyong pressed.

“See for yourself.” Ten then pointed at a figure next to Jaehyun. Upon closer inspection, it was a guy, a tall and a quite handsome one by the looks of it.

Tall and handsome. Ten freaking out.

“No way.” Doyoung whispered as Taeyong’s eyes widened and Ten groaned.

“That’s your guy?” Taeyong whisper screamed.

“His name is Johnny. He’s cute and funny and from Chicago. Oh god why. Why today, when my him-induced depression is at it’s peak?” Ten shouted to the sky, “Okay no, I can’t, I’m not, and I won’t.”

Taeyong and Doyoung simply shot each other a look before each grabbing one of Ten’s arms and dragging him towards the restaurant.

“No you absolute buffoons! Unhand me at once!”

“Doesn’t feel so nice does it?” Doyoung grinned.

“This is payback for that plus four card in Uno yesterday.” Taeyong grunted.

(“Ten, think about what you’re doing. Do you really want to end things this way? After all we’ve been through?”

“Cry more hoe.” Ten placed down the plus four colour change card, effectively winning and increasing Taeyong’s deck by four. Ten then dancing to the sounds Taeyong’s anguished cries of sorrow.)

“How fucking dare you compare your inability to play Uno with my very real emotional struggles!”

“Just. Talk. To. Him. We’re. Here. To. Support. Doyoung.” Taeyong said through grit teeth, at this point, using sheer willpower to yank Ten along the sidewalk.

“Fine! But I’m sitting as far as I can from him and I’m not gonna speak to him at all!” Ten yelled out as he got his arms back.

“That sounds like a great way to make him fall for you.” Doyoung heaved out.

“No one is falling for anyone! I’m just a needy bitch.” Ten stated with a pout.

Taeyong straightened his clothing out, “It’s wonderful how you’ve come to that conclusion. Now, let’s actually get inside, we’re late as it is.”

Doyoung gulped. He just saw Jaehyun this morning but that didn’t mean seeing him again wouldn’t stir up butterflies in his gut. Doyoung recalled the way Jaehyun had looked after they left the shelter, happy with a mix of sad. His heart practically threw itself into a volcano. 

He wasn’t fine.

————————

Jaehyun was very absorbed in conversation when the apocalypse hit. 

Okay well the world didn’t end but it may very well had.

He was in the middle of debating with Taeil about whether if calories should be called ‘flavour points’ or not. He’d like to believe he was winning but the likelihood of Taeil letting him win at anything was slim.

Johnny sighed, “Okay I’m so fucking sick of hearing you guys argu—” His gaze shifted to the outside of the store as he finished the sentence with a strangled noise.

“Oh they’re here.” Yuta commented.

The store’s signature door chime sounded and Jaehyun swore that the world stopped rotating for a minute.

It was Doyoung, Ten and Taeyong, looking like supermodels. But Doyoung?

Doyoung’s outfit was doing things to Jaehyun’s mind. Is that a crop top? Jaehyun was going to suffer, 100% guaranteed.

His face seemed to glow even under the minimal lighting of the store. Large eyes highlighted by pink eyeshadow and flecks of glitter. 

(“Why is there so much glitter?” Doyoung asked Ten back at the dorms.

Ten smirked, brush in hand, “Glitter does things to boys. Trust me.”)

Doyoung looked amazing, that much Jaehyun knew. But not only had Doyoung the cutest, he was also the kindest and the funniest. 

Jaehyun was so so so undeniably, irreversibly, irrevocably, screwed.

His heart threatened to crawl up out of his throat with the way it was pounding. He and Doyoung lock eyes and Jaehyun, as a functioning human being (he’d hope) knows it’s weird to stare at people. 

But under Doyoung’s gaze he couldn’t help it.

The trance was broken by Donghyuck breaking away from his conversation with Mark by excitedly exclaiming, “Dons?” In a high-pitched tune.

Doyoung looked away from Jaehyun, “Donghyuck?” 

Donghyuck rushed out of his seat and gave Doyoung a bone crushing hug, Mark pretending to not be looking.

“Doyoung! I missed youuu. Also why are you here?” Donghyuck whined then asked.

“We literally saw each other yesterday though?” Doyoung laughed happily, “And we’re here because Jaehyun asked us to come.”

Donghyuck paused for a second before turning to give a questioning look to Jaehyun. Jaehyun just shyly nodded and Donghyuck’s eyes widened. 

“I see.” He said grinning.

Eventually the trio sat down at the table. Yuta, Donghyuck, Mark and Taeil on one side. Johnny, Jaehyun, Ten, Doyoung and Taeyong on the other side, in that order.

Though now the atmosphere was quite weird. Most likely due to Johnny and Ten looking constipated, Jaehyun’s brain being incapacitated by Doyoung’s presence, and Mark now acting all silent.

“So should we introduce ourselves then?” Yuta said, nervously laughing. “I’m Yuta Nakamoto, Chemical Engineering.”

“Oh you!” Ten suddenly perking up, “Yeah you’re Sicheng’s boyfriend right? He’s in my contemporary class. Never stops talking about you.”

Yuta beamed, “Yep the one and only. Damn, sounds even better coming from other people!”

“Well I’m Lee Donghyuck, aka Fullsun because of my sunny disposition as you can see. I’m also a vocal performance extraordinaire. And I know Doyoung here because he mentors our class at times.”

Mark coughed, “Uh I’m Mark Lee. Basketball team, Music Production.” Donghyuck frowned at the dry response and placed a hand on Mark’s arm.

“I’m Moon Taeil. Vocal performance with a slight obsession with Smash Brothers, or so I’ve been told.”

“Smash huh?” Taeyong sounded, Jaehyun noticed he had the same dangerous light in his eyes as the first time they met, “Who do you main as? I’m Kirby all the way.”

Taeil’s mouth twitched, “I’m Ness. We should play someday, granted that your Kirby can even hold a candle to Ness.”

“Oh it fucking will.”

“Ookay,” Johnny said, “Before that gets any weirder. Hola, I’m Johnny Seo, Business and Sports Management at your service.” The whole time, He kept glancing at Ten, Jaehyun wonders why.

“I’m Jung Jaehyun. Finance and Economics, also a Basketball geek.” Also kinda falling for Doyoung he wants to add.

“My real name is technically Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, but people just call me Ten. I do Dance, mainly Hip Hop but I dabble in other areas.” Ten stated, deliberately avoiding looking at Johnny the entire time he spoke.

“Hi,” Doyoung said sheepishly, “I’m Kim Doyoung, also a Vocal Performance guy.”

“Oh yeah, you were the one that did that Ariana Grande cover right? It was so good.” Taeil replied. Jaehyun made a mental note to ask Taeil if angels ascended to the heavens when Doyoung sang.

Doyoung cracked a smile, “Thanks, your ballad was really well done too. I’m sorry that it’s a class-wide meme now though.”

Taeil sighed, sounding defeated, “At least I got a good grade on it.”

Taeyong gently cleared his throat, “I’m Lee Taeyong and currently struggling in Fashion Design. If any of you are willing to stand for two hours while I poke you with various needles, please hit me up.”

As Jaehyun hoped, the atmosphere became a lot less awkward after introducing one another, all of them falling in comfortable conversations with each other. Even Mark began to animatedly discuss his favourite rappers with Taeyong. The food had already started to roll in as well, appeasing Jaehyun’s stomach.

All of a sudden Johnny poked Jaehyun and whispered, “Dude, I need to tell you something.”

“Right now?” Jaehyun whispered back.

“Yea, It’s urgent.”

‘“Fine.”

Johnny stood up, grabbed Jaehyun’s arm, pointed to the corner of the store and announced, “We are going to that corner for a brief period of allotted bro time.” Jaehyun mentally beat the shit out of him. 

Once Jaehyun had been successfully dragged to the other side of the store, he whispered yelled at Johnny, “What the hell is happening right now?”

Johnny in a low voice began to speak, “Yeah so like, you know how you’ve mentioned that guy I’ve hooked up with a lot and want to get to know better? Yeah, he’s Ten.” 

Jaehyun felt like this was the part in old T.V shows where a record would scratch and the audio of a surprised audience would play.

“Dude.”

“Dude I know.”

“What are you going to do?”

Johnny sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t know? Ignore him until my feelings go away?”

“That doesn’t sound like an amazing idea not gonna lie.”

Johnny groaned, “What I do then? He’s so damn cute.”

“You and me both.” Jaehyun muttered miserably.

———————

Taeyong eyeballed Jaehyun and Johnny’s conversation from his seat and leaned into Ten’s ear. “Wonder what they’re talking about.”

“I couldn’t care less about what Johnny says about me.” Ten huffed.

“That’s not what I asked though?” 

Ten looked at Johnny, “Well it’s not my business anyways,” At the same moment Johnny ran his hand through his hair, “Why is he so hot?” Ten groaned under his breath to himself.

Taeyong smiled, delighted as an idea formed in his head. 

As Jaehyun and Johnny made their way back to the table, Taeyong called out to them. “Hey Jaehyun, would you be a dear and switch spots with Ten? He’s deathly afraid of flames and his seat is right in front of the grill.”

“Sure?” Jaehyun replied, moving his plate.

“Wait wha—” Ten protested.

“Haha thanks!” Taeyong said loudly, sliding Ten’s plate next to Johnny.

Ten visibly panicked before inhaling and walking over to the seat next to Johnny’s and offering him a weak smile.

Jaehyun commended Taeyong for such quick thinking. Those two really needed to make things clear. And maybe something good would come out of it. Jaehyun paused.

Wait, this meant that—

“Hey you.” Doyoung smiled at Jaehyun. All of Jaehyun’s insides contracted at the same time as he was rendered speechless.

Oh no.

Doyoung was even better looking up close.

“Hey.” Jaehyun choked out. 

He was practically screaming at himself to say something normal to follow up. 

“You look really good.”

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for grammar mistakes, ya gorl should be sleeping
> 
> also I'm not sure if i really liked the pacing of this chapter? (or this chapter as a whole idk)
> 
> maybe it's just because i'm sleep-deprived? 
> 
> but anyways, as always feedback of any kind is great
> 
> thanks for reading the latest instalment of whatever this mess is~
> 
> love y'all <3


	4. you and i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoLA im baaack with chapter 4 of this mess
> 
> i'm probably gonna update the relationship tags for this fic because im actually planning stuff for the side pairings lmao
> 
> enjoy my dearies <3

“You look really good”

It’s as if time has slowed down from seconds to hours as Jaehyun hears his own voice reverberating through his head. Suddenly his mind rushes to list off all the things that are going to go wrong as a result of what just happened.

He thinks you’re too cheesy. He thinks you only like him for his looks (even if he does look like he was sent from the heavens). He thinks you’re trying too hard. He thinks—

Doyoung lets out an ugly snort and laugh that snaps Jaehyun out of his thoughts. He just blankly watches as Doyoung continues to laugh and wipe away a tear forming in the corner of his eye.  
Jaehyun is thoroughly confused. Is he going to have to rewatch Moana tonight or not?

“Sorry, that’s a fun joke.” Doyoung sighs out.

Wha—

Jaehyun can’t believe it. 

Doyoung doesn’t know he’s pretty and Jaehyun for some odd reason feels offended for him.

Jaehyun anxiously clears his throat, “Yeah except I meant it. Your outfit and makeup and everything are on-point.” 

Jaehyun cusses himself out in his head. On-point? Who still says that? And in what dimension?

“No sorry, you’re not on-point. I mean you are on-point! But the word choice was lame and it sounded dumb. It doesn’t fully uh encapsulate I guess? What I was trying to conve—” He realises he’d begun to ramble and shuts himself up before he actually spirals into a proposal.

Jaehyun realises with a jolt that Doyoung is turning quite a vivid shade of pink.

“Thanks.” Doyoung mumbled out, avoiding eye contact, “Ten and Taeyong insisted on giving me a makeover, it was quite traumatising to be honest. They were singing horribly off-key almost the entire time. Do you know what it's like to hear ‘A Thousand Miles” but from a dying parakeet’s voice?”

Jaehyun chuckled, “I can’t say I’ve had the pleasure.”

“Well that’s what Ten and Taeyong are like when they’re particularly excited about, anything really.” Doyoung sighed in defeat.

“I mean at least they can style and do make-up quite well. Donghyuck made me try eyeliner once and I accidentally poked my eye. I swear I was crying black tears for months.”

Doyoung giggles, “You’ll have to tell me more about that some other time. And they may be good at styling but I feel so out of place. I wouldn’t even ever consider wearing anything like this myself. Plus, my mid-riff area is throughly chilled.”

Cute boy is cold, what to do, Jaehyun thinks to himself. Aha definitely not ask the shopkeepers to turn the AC off! Offer him your hoodie!

“Here,” Jaehyun says as he attempts to swiftly slip off his hoodie and hand it to Doyoung, “You can wear it if you’re cold.”

Doyoung stares at it as if Jaehyun just handed him a cucumber, “Won’t you be cold though?”

Jaehyun shrugs, “I’ve got a lot of fat to keep me warm.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes, “Sure, not like I saw you shirtless the other day or anything.”

“So you were looking!” Jaehyun says in delight.

“Don’t push your luck He-man.” Doyoung snorts as he slips on Jaehyun’s hoodie. Once he has it on he realises that the sleeves extended way beyond his own arms. He knew he wasn’t as built as Jaehyun, but he was only a little bit shorter. “Oh wow,” Doyoung started, “It’s quite warm, and huge.”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun replied cooly as grabbed some more food, “It’s kinda big, even for me so it must be huge on yo—.” He turned back around to see Doyoung holding the sleeves of the jacket with his fingers and pressing to his face to sniff.

“Sorry if this is weird but you smell good. Almost like vanilla? But like muskier?” Doyoung commented a little too casually considering what he was doing to Jaehyun’s heart at the moment. 

Jaehyun didn’t know it was possible be jealous of an item of clothing until now.

Seeing Doyoung all comfortable in his hoodie made Jaehyun want to cry and scream ‘we made it’ into the clouds. In other words, Doyoung was cute. As Jaehyun had already established an annoying amount of times. He let out a strangled sound as Doyoung turned around to look at him curiously.

Oh no the glitter makes him look too ethereal. This is his world and we’re all just living in it, Jaehyun sobs to himself.

“I know Ten and Taeyong aren’t gonna be happy with what I’m about to say, but please tell them to never give you a makeover ever again.” 

Doyoung cocks his head, “Why not?”

Jaehyun coughs and looks away, “Because you’re so attractive you’re kind of intimidating me right now.” 

He waits for Doyoung to either slap him, ignore him, or straight up just walk away. What he doesn’t expect is the pinch on his cheeks followed by a giggle of “Oh my god you’re the actual cutest. I will be sure to tell them to never make me look good ever again. For your sake.” 

Jaehyun chokes out a strained “Thanks” as Doyoung’s hand, still as warm as last night, pulls away from his face.

“Wow, you’ve got really good skin.” Doyoung comments as he passes Donghyuck a bowl filled with rice, “Care to drop a skin care routine?”

Jaehyun smiles, Doyoung is just filled with surprises. And he can’t say he minds at all.

———————

Right next to Jaehyun, Ten was busy trying not to lose his shit.

He didn’t want to sit with Johnny. That’s the last last thing he’d want to do when for the past month, he’s all Ten can think about. Not that Ten would ever let anyone know that he had actual emotions.

He was supposed to be the heart breaker. It had to be him leaving the other person, never to see them again after whatever they together did the night before. He rarely ever went back to a guy twice, much less six times over the course of a month. 

And right here in front of him was said guy. And Ten, for the first time in his life, thinks he may be the one getting his heart broken. Karma, he supposes.  
He watched Johnny toss his head back as he laughed at one of Yuta’s quips. His chest tightens when he thinks about how someone like him will never be able to have someone like Johnny.

Doyoung and Taeyong tend to tell Ten he’s too hard on himself. He likes to call it being painfully realistic.

As the lunch progressed further, the air between the two grew icier. Despite wearing a hoodie and long pants, Ten shivered in his seat. Neither person had said a word to each other yet.

Ten sighed inwardly as he gazed around the table at his friends and his newly found ones. 

Taeyong was chatting quite excitedly with Taeil about the new recipes he wanted to try out, spewing out random cooking facts he doubted anyone besides Taeyong would know. Yet, Taeil had his head cocked to the side as he listened intently, seemingly wanting to know more. That’s how Ten knows he doesn’t have to worry, they usually don’t want to know more, not when you look like Taeyong at least.

He gives a sidelong glance at Doyoung. His face is glowing and Ten knows it’s not from the makeup. Jaehyun’s head is turned away from him but Ten can see the tips of his ears on fire. Ten smiles and hopes that Jaehyun recognises the things that people in high school never could.

Then it’s Donghyuck. Strange kid. Ten feels somewhat of a kinship to him. He’s tried it too, the whole acting flamboyant to cover up how much you actually give a shit thing. Perhaps he sees himself in the way that Donghyuck sneaks worried glances at Mark when he’s not looking, as if he’ll disappear at any moment. Then when Mark turns back, Donghyuck has already got his arms wrapped around Yuta and laughing about something. Ten notes the way Mark’s lips set into a line and how his jaw clenches, but his eyes are too easy to read. They’re young, they’ll figure it out.

Yuta’s got a sharp mouth and little regard for people’s thoughts on what he says. Ten’s mind wanders back to Sicheng’s face in dance class.

(“Ten?” Sicheng’s calls out softly, “Can I tell you a secret?” He sounds embarrassed.

“Yep. Shoot away my sweet summer child.” Ten responds as he stretches.

“I think there’s a guy.” And Ten just watches as a look of confusion, amazement, and adoration wash over the Chinese boy’s face.)

Ten trusts Sicheng wouldn’t just pick any guy that came around. Not that Yuta was ever just ‘any guy’ to Sicheng. Nonetheless, he wishes them the best.

Johnny. 

What is there to say? He’s a dream. A movie scene. Not meant to be real. Yet he’s anything but fictional as he shakes his head and smiles at something dumb Mark says. Maybe it just feels unreal to Ten because whenever they’re together, Johnny is so slow and gentle. Always asking for permission, whispering terms of endearment and sugar-sweet words. 

Ten’s not a crier but he just might be if Johnny keeps making him think he’s got a chance.

He looks at all the people around the table with him. They all have someone waiting for them. Ten curses at himself for not being able to just set his feelings aside so he can alleviate some of the tension in the room. He’s a burden. He’s a burden and he doesn’t deserve—

“Hey,” Johnny’s voice comes out cloud soft as he turns his head to gaze at Ten. He’s reminded of the way people try to gain a wild animals trust. “You okay? You’ve been zoned out for quite a while now.”

A million different responses flash through Ten’s head. Why do you care? We should stop hooking up. I want to kiss you. Instead he settles for rubbing his eyes under his glasses and sighing, “Yeah I’m fine. Just tired.” He tries for a smile but it’s half-hearted and filled with weight.

Johnny hums in acknowledgement and asks, “Dance?”

“Yeah I guess,” That’s a lie, “Me and Sicheng are working on a modern piece. It’s pretty technical. Lots of jumps and turns.”

“You should show me when you’re done.”

“Maybe.”

Like that they fall into silence as their friends chat around them. Though this time, it’s not cold nor as awkward, it sits there, static and still.

They sit like that for a couple seconds before Johnny jerks his head towards Mark and Donghyuck’s direction. They’re now arguing about how big their height gap is. Donghyuck keeps getting closer with each point he states (screams) as Mark was progressively getting redder in the face. “What do you think is going on with them?” Johnny chuckles, low and throaty. “Sometimes I think Mark is a bit too obvious.”

Ten has to roll his eyes and snort at that, “So is Donghyuck.”

Johnny furrows his brows, “Donghyuck is always just touchy like that though.”

Ten sighs as he motions for Johnny to come in closer. He knows it’s not necessary but he just gets the sudden urge to. Ten leans in and whispers “Just look at Donghyuck, watch his eyes.” Ten tries to pretend Johnny didn’t shiver, it’ll give him too much confidence.

Ten pulls away and joins Johnny in watching Donghyuck. Mark twists in the other direction, clapping his hands loudly as he laughs. Just as Ten had predicted, Donghyuck wasn’t laughing. He instead wore the same expression Mark had on earlier, searching for something in the other’s face. As if there was a clue or a sign of something.

“Told you.” Ten said to Johnny as his eyes widened slightly in realisation. He wasn’t bragging, he was just stating an observation.

Johnny turns back to look at him with and odd expression on his face. It kind of makes Ten want to blush, or run and hide somewhere far away. “Yeah except that wasn’t obvious at all. How did you even notice? You just met the kid today.”

Ten shrugged, not really sure how to answer. “I guess I just pay attention to things. Plus, It’s all written in their eyes.”

“Windows to the soul,” Johnny says quietly as if agreeing to something, he then looks square at Ten, “What do my eyes say then?”

Ten gulps. He’s not sure if he can continue the lunch. He’s not sure if he can resist the urge to go home and cry. He’s not sure if he can hold himself back form kissing Johnny. There’s a lot of things he’s not sure he can do, so he looks Johnny in the eye.  
His eyes are brown. But there’s warmth and kindness in them. There’s also a hint of worry and hope, for the future? Ten’s not sure what Johnny would be worrying about though. He also briefly catches his own reflection.

Ten hums, still looking at Johnny, “You’re scared. Actually, rather than scared, you’re unsure. Unsure of whether what you’re doing about a situation is right or not. Maybe you’re afraid of losing something. Maybe.”

Johnny sharply inhales and looks away, “I’d be a liar if I said you were wrong.”

“Glad to know you’re not a liar then.”

It’s silent again but oddly, the ballon of anxiety in Ten’s chest has slightly deflated. Johnny was a real person who could talk and think. He wasn’t just a face that Ten made out with in the past. Maybe Taeyong was right. Talking can be beneficial, even if the idea of it super sucks.

Johnny coughs, drawing Ten out of his thoughts, “C-can I maybe, possibly, get your number?”

Oh right, Johnny didn’t have his number. After all the nights they spend together. A crack ran through Ten’s somber mood.

“Why are you laughing?” Johnny pouted.

“Nothing, it’s just, I’ve sucked your dick and you’re too scared to ask me for my number.” Ten giggled, glancing up at Johnny.

His face was flushing red but he also had a smile on his face, “I’m not scared! I just wasn’t sure if you were okay with me asking.”

Ten shook his head, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Johnny pursed his lips, “Some people aren’t into that. They don’t wanna be reminded of their late-night mistakes.”

“Are you speaking from personal experience?”

“I wish I wasn’t.” Johnny’s face dropped as he looked away, gazing through the shop window at the street. 

Ten felt his heart tug at that. Johnny had no idea just how involved Ten actually wants him to be.

“Phone.” Ten stated.

Johnny swung back around, “Sorry what?”

Ten rolled his eyes, “Give me your phone. I kind of need it to put my number in.”

“You’re okay with it?” Johnny had a brow cocked.

Ten sighed loudly, “I think I know what I’m okay with. Now, phone.”

“Right.” Johnny fished his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it and handed it to Ten.

“Nice wallpaper.” Ten commented off-handedly. It was a beach at sunset. 

Johnny looked surprised and replied, “Thanks. I took it myself.” 

Ten pressed his number in and gave it call just to make sure. Sure enough, animal crossing music began to pour out of his phone. 

“Wow what a ringtone.” Johnny said with a chuckle.

“Taeyong changed it a while ago and it just grew on me I guess.” Ten smiled.

Johnny’s eyes flitted around the table, “I didn’t really know what to expect when Jae asked us to come but, it’s been pretty fun. We should, I mean we all should, do this again sometime. Maybe with more people. That is, if you’re down for it.”

Ten thought about it for a second. If he put him being incredibly anxious and sweaty about Johnny aside, he guesses it was relatively enjoyable. “Yeah that’d be cool.”

Johnny grins and sunlight shines itself into Ten’s soul. Acne cleared and crops watered.

————————

Eventually, everyone finished eating and it was time to depart. They all paid and made their way outside. 

Mark and Donghyuck said goodbye to everyone first. Something about Mark promising to take Donghyuck to the arcade.

(“Mark bet me he could make it from our room to down the hall in less than 15 seconds.” Donghyuck said gleefully, “Needless to say, his short legs couldn’t keep up with his mouth.”

“You literally saran wrapped the doorway!” Mark protested, but there was no actual bite behind his words.

“Sounds like a you problem Canada. Bye guys!” Donghyuck sings as Mark playfully shoves him. They head down the street together, absorbed in a world of their own.

Taeyong leaned in towards Taeil, “Are they—?” And made a gesture of holding hands.

Taeil sighed, “No one knows.”)

“Well anyways mortals, Sicheng is waiting for me. My chair is waiting for me!” Yuta exclaims.

“Wow I had no idea your boyfriend was a chair.” Doyoung quips out of habit.

Yuta seems unfazed, “No chair, no matter how comfortable, could even come close to Sicheng. If anything, I’m the one being sat o—"

“Okay bye Yuta!” Jaehyun hurriedly exclaims and pushes the Japanese man in the opposite direction. Yuta grins and waves over his back as he begins to walk.

“Interesting guy.” Doyoung comments.

“Too interesting.” Jaehyun sighs.

Johnny, Ten, Taeil, Taeyong, Doyoung, and Jaehyun turn around to walk back to campus.  


Doyoung and Jaehyun walk side by side in silence. Jaehyun listens to Taeil and Taeyong discussing their thoughts on the ending of Avengers Endgame. Johnny had both hands firmly clasped over his ears, screaming to not give spoilers, Ten out of breath laughing by his side. 

“This is nice.” Doyoung piped up, seeming to finish Jaehyun’s thought. “Let’s do this more often.” 

Jaehyun hums in agreement, “Yeah good food, good people, good times.”

“Though, you did tell me to watch out for flirting right? Not saying I wanted it but there were rather minimal amounts.” Doyoung pondered aloud.

“Usually,” Jaehyun started, “When I say watch out for my friends flirting, by friends, I mean Johnny and Yuta. Though, Yuta is a taken man now. But Johnny? I swear, he memorises pick-up lines before he goes to bed at night. But today, that skill seems to be rather, incapacitated.” He was careful to not name Ten just in case Doyoung didn’t know.

Doyoung gently sighs, “Ten too. He can charm the pants of literally anyone. But lately he’s been really gloomy about a certain individual in his life.” He eyes Ten chatting with Johnny a few feet ahead, “He looks alright now though.”

A notion strikes Jaehyun. 

“Let me take a wild guess and say that certain individual is a 6 foot overgrown man baby named Johnny Suh.” 

Doyoung’s eyes widened, “How’d you know?”

“Johnny told me when he pulled me aside today.”

“So do they both, feel things? For each other?” Doyoung asked.

“They certainly feel something. Do you think we should, I don’t know, help them?”

Doyoung shook his head, “No. We shouldn’t interfere. I don’t know about Johnny but except for Taeyong, I know Ten better than anyone. He’d hate us thinking he needs our help. Plus, I have faith they’ll get there. Ten is, he gets people, he just needs work understanding himself more.”

Jaehyun thought about his best friend. Always laid-back, always cracking jokes. Few would think that the guy who always trips on the stairs and bumps into things, is of the most emotionally literate people Jaehyun knows. Even if he turns dumb when he tries to understand his own feelings.

“Yeah me too.” Jaehyun replies.

The late afternoon sun shines down on the six of them. The light catches on Doyoung’s face as he walks, the glitter extra glittery. Jaehyun thinks he’s a bit too aware about his own feelings. 

They arrive at campus a few minutes later. 

Taeyong tells Ten to head back to the dorms first. Something about wanting to show Taeil his work studio. Ten raises an eyebrow and Jaehyun hears Doyoung mutter under his breath ‘that’s a first.’

When they walk off, Jaehyun turns to Doyoung, “Can I walk you back to your dorm?”

Doyoung snorts as is the answer was obvious, “Do you have legs?”

“Okay hold on, let me tell Johnny,” Jaehyun grins and turns to grab Johnny by the arm. “Hey man, I’m gonna walk Doyoung to his place. You can head back first.”

“Actually I’m taking Ten back to his place too.” Johnny responds, voice sounding rather thin.

Jaehyun nods, “Good luck man. I mean it.”

“You too,” Johnny smiles back as he turns around and waits for Ten and Doyoung to finish talking.

“You can do it. Johnny is a good guy, but that doesn’t mean I’ll hesitate to kick his ass if I must.” Doyoung says in a hushed voice.

“Love you.” Ten says, breaking out in a grin and gives Doyoung a quick hug before walking off in the other direction. Johnny by his side.

“Shall we?” Jaehyun asks gesturing in the direction of Doyoung’s building.

“You’re pointing in the wrong direction but sure.” Doyoung smirks as he starts to walk in the correct direction.

“Right.” Jaehyun mutters to himself.

The walk was probably only five minutes but to Jaehyun it felt like an hour. He and Doyoung made conversation about nothing and everything. Ocasionally when Doyoung laughs, Jaehyun is terrified somene will hear the irregular rhythm of his weak weak heart. 

He doesn’t head back when they get to the entrance, nor the elevator, nor the floor. Jaehyun watches as Doyoung pulls out his room key, a little Totoro keychain hanging off of it. He open the door and turns around to face Jaehyun.

“So I guess this is goodbye. For today that is.” Doyoung says quietly.

“Yeah. For what it’s worth, I really enjoyed talking to you Doyoung.” Jaehyun decides to just say what's on his mind. Yuta would be proud. 

Doyoung flushes and looks away, “Why? I’m a boring blob. Just some random matter.”

Jaehyun snorts, “We’re all random matter and you’re not boring.” He swallows, and shoves his hands into his pockets, “We should hang out more too. Only If you want.”

Doyoung smiles, “Sounds fantastic. Most of my time is spent re-watching Avatar the last Airbender by myself in the dark anyways.”

“Next time you do that, you have to call me to join otherwise I’ll never talk to you ever again.” Jaehyun laughs.

“So noted.” Doyoung steps into his room and grips the door, “See you Jaehyun.”

“See you.” Jaehyun echoes back as the door closes. He stares at the brass numbers 12A for second before he turns to walk down the halls. 

In the elevator he slightly pumps his fist and whispers to himself, “Jaehyun one, social awkwardness zero.”

Jaehyun doesn’t even remember to ask Doyoung for his hoodie back. Honestly, he doesn’t mind, It looks better on him anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked the johnten ;)
> 
> i really tried to portray ten as a more thoughtful person because a lot of fics just have him as a hoe and as much as i love that, i just wanted to give him more depth?
> 
> also lemme know if you think it's a good idea to change the fic summary or nah. i'm on the fence because i dont think the summary is all that great but maybe it's jus me ahaha
> 
> as always, feedback good or bad is so so helpful 
> 
> thanks and stay tuned <3


	5. starry lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey nuggets
> 
> sorry i took so long
> 
> school be wILD
> 
> anyways, just a heads up for all y'all 2tae shippers
> 
> this chapter is all 2tae!
> 
> our favorite underrated ship am i right
> 
> enjoy <3

A couple days have passed from what Ten refers to as ‘the day everything went to shit.’ Call him basic but Taeyong prefers to simply say, ‘the lunch with Jaehyun’s friends’. But of course, Ten had a reason to be dramatic.

It’s almost funny watching him return home some mornings, bust open the door, and choose between complaining about Johnny, crying about Johnny, or wallowing in self-pity. Of course, that too was Johnny induced.

(The door flew open and hit the wall with a bang. 

Still reading his cook book, Taeyong sipped his tea, “I would ask how your night was but at this point I don’t think I have to.”

Ten stormed in, looking tired and disheveled he flopped face first onto his bed. Quite a loud muffled scream emerging from his small body.)

Doyoung nowadays—strangely—is on his phone a lot. Taeyong always just believed he only used his phone for music and to tell his parents, no he’s not dead and no he doesn’t have a significant other yet. Though Taeyong does find it cute when Doyoung smiles and giggles at his screen every now and then, or how his face lights up whenever a notification from ‘Jae’ appears. 

( “Oh sure, go ahead and flex on me about how you and Jaehyun are always texting. It’s not like I haven’t received a single message from Johnny since I gave him my number.” Ten mutters miserably as Doyoung’s phone buzzes for the 30th time in the past two minutes.

“Ten, unlike you, not all of us can afford to be self-deprecating and self-destructive all the time.” Doyoung answers curtly, reaching for his phone and promptly dodging a pillow.)

But for Taeyong, nothing much has changed since the lunch. 

Moonlight streamed through the shutters and created silver pools on on the floor. He was currently at his cramped design studio, face pressed down in a sketchbook as he reflected on the past week.

He still had tea and toast for breakfast. Still taught at the kids cooking studio down the street. Still was oddly addicted to Candy Crush. Still had no motivation to complete the gown-designing project that was due next week which counted for a terrifyingly large part of his grade. Still just Taeyong.

He sighed heavily. He wouldn’t call it procrastination. Avoiding the problem because he didn’t want to face reality was more like it. 

Taeyong was going through the worst artist block of his life. He was allowed to chose anything as his theme but none that he had thought of struck him as ‘it.’ Every time he seemed to be on the verge of something, it would escape from him just as fast as it came. Like he was stuck chasing his own ideas.

You know when sometimes you press a pencil down as hard as you can and drag your hand across the page just because you can. But then later you’ve realized that there’s now a mess, you can’t erase it, and you’ve wasted a piece of paper. That’s how Taeyong had felt for the duration of a week now.

He lifted his face from the page and stared at it, willing something to appear. On it was the beginning of a dress, a fit and flair type maybe? Taeyong doesn’t really remember seeing as he furiously scribbled it out with a magenta crayon he stole from some family diner, effectively snapping it in two. R.I.P 

Next to his hand, his phone buzzed

 

 _(9:47PM)_ **moo tail** : hey are you still coming tonight?

 _(9:47PM)_ **moo tail** : everyone’s here

 

Taeyong threw his head back and groaned, he completely forgot that Johnny and Jaehyun were hosting a movie night at their place. A horror movie marathon. When Doyoung asked him if he wanted to go, he must’ve been too frustrated to actually process the question. He reached for the phone, typing a response.

 

 _(9:48)_ **ting-tong** : ugh sry I completely forgot :(((

 _(9:48_ ) **ting-tong** : I prbly can’t go

 _(9:49)_ **moo tail** : working on a project??

 _(9:49)_ **ting-tong** : trying to

 _(9:49)_ **ting-tong** : no inspiration and i’m frustrated

 _(9:49)_ **ting-tong** : it’s neither fresh nor fly here

 

He really was going to suffocate or explode or both if he still didn’t have an idea by the next morning. A totally unique and wearable ballgown had to be finished by the end of next week. And there Taeyong was, with not even the faintest glimmer of an idea. His heart beat quickened alarmingly as the familiar feeling of stress trickled into his stomach. There was really no way. His phone buzzed again.

 

 _(9:51)_ **moo tail** : can I come over?

 

Taeyong blinked at the message, surprised.

 

 _(9:52)_ **ting-tong** : what abt the movie?

 _(9:52)_ **moo tail** : johnny is awkward, jaehyun is attempting to flirt, yuta is sulking because sicheng is away on a trip to china.

 _(9:52)_ **moo tail** : i’ll rephrase my question

 _(9:52)_ **moo tail** : my friends are being idiots, can I come over, please?

 

Taeyong giggled into his palm, feeling rather sympathetic for Taeil having to be caught in such a mess.

 

 _(9:53)_ **ting-tong** : yes. do come

 _(9:53)_ **ting-tong** : if i have to be alone with my thoughts for any longer i’ll stab myself

 _(9:53)_ **moo tail** : what kind of person would I be to let you do that

 _(9:54)_ **moo tail** : where are you?

 _(9:54)_ **ting-tong** : studio.

 _(9:54)_ **moo tail** : right.

 _(9:54)_ **moo tail** : I’ll be there in 10 

 

Taeyong furrowed his brow, then with a jolt he realized. Taeil knew the way to his studio because after the lunch they came here together. That was something new that happened in the past week, or the past in general. 

He usually never brought anyone to his little work room aside from his best friends. It just had so much stuff going on in it all the time. Plus it’s not like anyone else was really ever interested in seeing his workspace to begin with. His major tended to bore all the douches he went on dates with.

The prospect of Taeil coming to his studio and being willing to come back a second time, made a confusing surge of butterflies run through Taeyong’s stomach.

As if carried by his own feet, Taeyong walked over to a shelf in the studio and began to unconsciously straighten it up. At his and Ten’s place, he ran a tight ship, it had to be kept immaculate at all times. His studio was a sort of crack in his usually perfectionist lifestyle.

The dimly lit room was so disastrous, that the messes almost looked planned out. Fabric swatches were tucked into practically every inch of space and high fashion magazines were strewn haphazardly around the room. Taeyong wasn’t sure if that was from his breakdown from last week or the one he had just an hour ago, he supposed it didn’t make a difference. 

His hand bumped against a small plastic figurine and sent it tumbling to the ground. He groaned inwardly and painstakingly bent down to grab at it. Upon closer inspection, it was the his mini baby Groot pop figure. He ran his thumb over it and recalled that his figurines were the reason that led Taeil to his studio in the first place.

( “Wait wait, you mean to tell me that you have a Marvel figurine collection?” Taeil exclaimed in disbelief, “You’re a nerd?”

Taeyong snorted, “Is that an insult?”

Taeil blinked then seemed to suddenly process what he had just said. He shook his head profusely, “No! Not at all! Nerds are cool. I mean I’m a nerd. Johnny’s a nerd. Yuta is an otaku, so a Japanese nerd. And Jaehyun is a nerd in jocks clothing.”

“Wha?” Jaehyun asked confusedly, everyone ignoring him as Doyoung giggled.

“It’s just,” Taeil started, looking down at the table then glancing back up with an embarrassed smile, “no offense but you totally didn’t look like someone who’d be into…nerd stuff.” Taeyong opened his mouth, about to say something but was cut off by an anxious sounding Taeil. “But! It’s great that you are because that means we have more stuff to talk about!”

Taeyong closed his mouth, mildly flabbergasted. 

( “That’s not a word!” Ten angrily exclaimed, “Who would make that a word?”

“Flabbergasted is a normal word in the English language Ten. Get over it.” Doyoung chuckled.

“No. I won’t have it. Not in my plane of reality. That’s it, I’m fighting a language.”)

Taeil, someone who wasn’t one of his best friends, seemed to actually want to converse with him. And about stuff that he liked? The sun must’ve risen from the east that day.

Taeyong felt an odd burst of confidence in himself, “My collection is in my design studio, takes up a whole shelf. If you’d like, we could take a peek after lunch?” His palms got somewhat sweaty as he waited for Taeil to think it over. He never got sweaty.

Taeil nodded and smiled, “Yeah sure why not. I have nothing of importance to do today. One day I’ll take you to see my Amiibo stash. And if I’m in a gracious mood, I’ll even let you use one.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes good-naturedly, grinning “Oh boy, no way. Where has this been my whole life?”

Taeil busted out laughing and through his own fit of giggles Taeyong felt it. The first of the strange fluttering feeling in his gut.)

He gently put the Groot character back on its stand and turned around, gazing at the rest of his studio. Save for the one shelf he just tidied, everything more or less still looked like it was hit by a monsoon. Even the fairly lights of the wall somehow managed to get tangled, sometimes Taeyong liked to think his workspace reflected his mood. The day Taeil came, everything was spick and span. Today was…not that.

He heard a gentle knock at the door and Taeil’s muffled voice came through, “Hello?”

“Shit.” Taeyong whispered, panicking quite a bit. He couldn’t allow Taeil to what had become of his studio. So like the intellectual he was, he pressed himself to the door and yelled, “No.”

“No?” Taeil’s voice sounding quite amused, “I thought you granted me asylum from the walking oafs that are my friends?”

“I did.” Taeyong cursing as the phrase came out more wavered than he anticipated, “But I just realized that you probably wouldn’t want to come in.”

Taeil dropped the playful tone, “Are you alright? Is right now not a good time? I can come back another day if you changed your mind, it’s totally fine.”

Taeyong felt the familiar squeeze of guilt at the tinges of concern in Taeil’s voice. “Okay Okay.” He called out, “You may enter at your own discretion.”

“Am I going to have to sign some sort of non-disclosure agreement? Kinky.” 

“Shut up and come in.” Taeyong laughed and separated his side from the entrance.

Taeil pushed the door and stepped in. Taeyong almost wanted to laugh at his feigned look of fright if he wasn’t actually concerned about Taeil’s reaction. 

“Salutations, I brought some fo—Oh.” Taeil’s gaze dropped from Taeyong and swept over the small space.

Taeyong twisted his already kind of sweaty fingers together, “I know, I know, It’s bad. Sorry you had to see everything like this. But with the project deadline coming up soon and everything I haven’t had time to clean. Actually I haven’t checked on the cleanliness of my house for a while either even though I usually try to every week to ensure Ten is doing chores. He better be otherwise he’s cancelled. Wait is Ten even alive still? I feel like that’s really why I check up on him. I don’t know, it feels like forever since I was in the dorms. Hope Doyoung is fine too. I’m just really freaking about my project and yesterday I had two hours of sleep and no good ideas came out and oh god I’m going to fail—“ He was cut off by Taeil’s hand on his shoulder. God, he sounded so pathetic, it’s a wonder to why Taeil even showed up.

Taeyong opened his mouth to apologize but Taeil just shook head and raised his other hand, holding a plastic bag, “Tell me all about it, but let’s eat first. You probably could use the break,” He smiled shyly, setting the large bag down by the small couch in the corner, “Plus, my noodle arms were getting tired of holding all that food.”

Taeyong gently exhaled and rubbed his eyes. Storms clouds were beginning to gather behind his forehead and Taeil was offering him some shelter. He mustered up a weak smile, “Okay, yeah. Break time. Let’s”

—————————

Not before long, the two had prepared ramen and were settling down on the couch to eat. Taeyong even broke out the blanket he kept under his desk to keep their legs warm.

(Taeyong picked up a small pink packet out of the plastic bag.

“Peach gummies? How did you know that these were my favorite? I used to eat these all the time as a kid.”

Taeil looked away, light dusting of pink on his cheeks, “An educated guess.”)

For the first few minutes, they just ate together in silence. Enjoying the quiet hum in the air and the much needed comfort of food. 

Taeil set his ramen cup down and dusted off his hands for any remaining ramen powder. He turned to face Taeyong so that their legs were slightly touching under the blanket. “So,” He started, and pretended to pull about a notebook and write in it, “Tell Dr. Moon what’s been bothering you.”

Taeyong snorted, mouthful of ramen. He swallowed and sighed, “Honestly it would be a lot shorter just to tell you what hasn’t been bothering me.”

“So tell me that first then.”

Taeyong tapped his chin thoughtfully, “So far, only this ramen, and you.”

Taeil laughed, “Wow that’s an exceedingly short list.” His face then turned somewhat serious, “But really, I’m here if you want to talk, and if you don’t want to that’s cool too. We can just eat till we get sent into a ramen induced coma.”

Taeyong sighed sadly, “I wish.” He gently set his ramen besides Taeil’s and brought his arms to hug his knees, “Where do I even begin?”

“Anywhere that’s comfortable.”

“I guess I’ll start from this project. In short, I need to have an extravagant gown designed and prototyped by next week. I haven’t got the slightest clue what my theme should be. Everything I thought of is either boring or uninspiring. And because I’m hung up about my designs, I feel like I’m falling behind on other classes. I haven’t been properly taking care of myself, and every night when I go to bed I feel unaccomplished. Does that make sense?” He gazed up to see Taeil softly nodding his head, encouraging Taeyong to go on.

“It’s not even just about this specific project though. I’ve been feeling uninspired for a long while now. It’s like my whole life has been so mundane and routine. Nothing changes. And I…I just don’t even know anymore. My life has just becoming a mixing pot of emotions.” Taeyong fell silent and looked down at the blanket, picking at the fluff. The more he didn’t know how to describe his situation, the worse he felt. 

The familiar prickle of tears and a heavy throat, prevented him from looking at Taeil. Taeil who had taken the time to come here even though he didn’t need to. Taeil who was listening to him even thought no one asked him to. Taeyong didn’t know whether to feel guilty or grateful.

Taeil gently spoke up, “I feel like we all need some sort of remedy. I get what you’re saying and I relate to it in an astronomical level. It’s kind of like suffocating even though you know you can breath. It feels like self-sabotage and that’s the worst thing. When you feel like you’re the real reason why you can’t accomplish something.”

Taeyong sniffed softly, trying to refrain from crying as he kept listening to Taeil. 

“And stuff like that seems impossible to solve, every solution that people will tell you never make things better. At least for me, going on a jog never made me feel less down on myself. And I can’t give you a definitive solution but I’ll tell you one thing that makes me feel better. Everyone feels this way every now and then. And I don’t mean it like, everyone feels this way so you should suck it up. It’s like everyone has their own unique problem that they spend their whole life solving and everyone is dealt different hands. Those people that seem like they’ve got all the cards in the deck, really don’t. Because if you’ve got everything a solved from the get go, then what’s the point of living life and growing? But you shouldn’t think too much about that just yet. I’m getting to philosophical. My advice is to take things step by step, doing ten percent is still better than zero. Culminate enough ten percents and you’ll have a hundred in no time. For now find things and people that make you feel better. I know there’s deadlines but you can’t let your health fade away into the background. Even taking break just to listen to a song you like, can make you feel tons better, but maybe that’s just because I really don’t like jogging.” Taeil finished with an airy laugh and gazed at him.

Taeyong lifted his head, hot tears began to rapidly stream down his face. Very evident panic began to rise on Taeil’s face as he wildly gestured his hands, “Or not! You can totally ignore what I just said! Don’t listen to me!” He grabbed at the tissue box and handed it to Taeyong.

“No,” Taeyong hiccuped, “What you said was perfect. I think I needed someone to tell me I wasn’t alone.” Taeil sighed in relief as Taeyong’s voice dropped low, “I didn’t tell my friends anything about this. I didn’t want to dump my problems on them.”

Taeil gave a comforting smile, “Taeyong, knowing them, they’ll be more angry about the fact that you’re trying deal with it alone. Tell them when you feel the time is right, they’ll understand.” He handed Taeyong another tissue.

Taeyong nodded and let out a bitter laugh, “God I look so stupid right now.”

“There’s nothing better than a good cry to set things in perspective sometimes.” Taeil got up out of the blankets and began to throw some their trash away.

Taeyong was used to being the therapist, having helped so many people with their emotions in the past. Being helped felt…nice, he guesses. Well it could’ve just been because it was Taeil. 

Resting his head on his knees, Taeyong looked sideways at him. Taeil was wearing a simple white long sleeve shirt, tucked into a pair of blue jeans. It was the most simple outfit in the history of ever but Taeyong rather liked it. It was very, Taeil. 

As Taeil shifted across the room picking up random pieces of trash and gently talking about nothing in particular, Taeyong just sat there watching him. Trying to decipher something, he didn’t know what, but something. 

Taeil pushed back his hair and smiled at the figurines in the cabinet. Taeyong’s stomach stirred and his heart beat quickened all of a sudden, as he realized with a jolt,Taeil was handsome. Call him shallow or stupid, but it just hit him in the skull like a bullet. Taeil wasn’t the atypical kind of cut and chiseled good looking, but the way he smiled at weird things and how he could speak so softly but at times so loudly, was hot.

The moonlight was really getting brighter at this time in the night. A stray beam fell on Taeil’s face as he continued to talk and idly pick up and organize things. 

And there it was. An idea zinged through Taeyong’s mind, but instead of floating away, it stayed firm and in place. A beacon of blinding light in a dark chasm. It was as if a part of him came alive again. Taeyong kicked off the blanket and shot up, stepping towards Taeil and crushing him in a hug. 

Taeil stiffened then relaxed, squeezing Taeyong back.

“Thanks.” Taeyong whispered quietly.

“For what?” Taeil laughed breathily. Taeyong pulled back, hands still on Taeil’s shoulders.

“For everything, and for finally giving me an idea for my dress theme.” 

“I didn’t do anything though, it was all you.”

They stood like that for a couple of long seconds, just looking at each other. Taeyong felt blood creep up his neck as he coughed and dropped his hands, trying to ignore the pounding in his chest by turning around to look for his sketchbook. Taeil hid his smile behind his forearm as he stared at Taeyong’s back. 

After a few minutes of very distracted searching, Taeyong returned to the couch, sitting down with a sketchbook and a scrapbook filled with various fabric swatches he had collected over the years. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Taeil had walked over to the door and grasped the handle, something in Taeyong must’ve short circuited because he blurted out, “You can stay longer, if you want.”

Taeil froze then broke out in a grin, “I know, I’m just going to use the bathroom.”

Taeyong mentally dubbed himself ‘a big dumb’, “Oh okay. Well then, don’t let me stop you.”  
“Don’t miss me too much!” Taeil sing-songed as he stepped out.

“Yeah, yeah just go before your bladder bursts.”

As soon has Taeil’s footsteps were out of earshot, Taeyong set the two books on the floor and laid down on the sofa, questioning his existence. He attempted to piece all the new information about Taeil together in his mind.

Was good at understanding people. Understood Taeyong. 

Incredibly kind and selfless. 

Mature. 

Funny. 

A nerd. 

A hot nerd. 

He felt like his heart was going to explode in the best way possible.

“Shit. Feelings.” Taeyong gently whispered to himself.

——————

Taeyong woke to a ray of sun blinding him. He bolted upright, blankets falling off his body.

He looked around. He was still definitely in his studio. Although he wasn’t sure at first. It looked a lot cleaner than what it was last night.

His mind just decided then and there to remind him of all the events that had happened the past night.

The crying, the idea, Taeil.

Taeyong groaned loudly, shoving his face into his hands attempting to suffocate himself. Unfortunately, no such luck.

He trudged over to his desk and tried to find his phone. He found it but something new was on his desk. 

A cup of tea and toast with jam from the SMU cafe sat in front of him. 

There was a small green sticky note attached to the cup, it read:

_Hey sleeping beauty!_

_I know you told me to stay longer but when I got back you were still asleep. I decided to just let you be because I figured you needed the rest. (I’m probably correct because when I dropped this off you were still sleeping so don’t fight me.) I brought you breakfast because you’re most likely going to end up working all day. (Your friends told me what you usually eat in the mornings, please don’t think I’m a breakfast stalker.) Also I kind of cleaned up a bit? Hope you don’t mind. All the fabric stuff is in a box on the shelf and I stacked the magazines on your desk._

_I’ll drop by later if I can!_

_-Moon Taeil_

There was then a really bad drawing of a moon with a happy face attached at the end. (Taeyong didn’t even know how you could mess up a moon, it’s literally a circle. Nonetheless, he found it endearing.)

Taeyong folded the note and slipped it into his pocket and grinned. He grabbed the tea and took a small sip, It was still kind of warm.

He stalked over to the blinds and opened them, letting the sunlight pool in. He stood in the warmth for a minute or two, stretching.

“Okay,” He said with newfound motivation, “I’ve got a dress to make.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yah yeet 
> 
> surprisingly this chapter is the longest one so far
> 
> the power of 2tae
> 
> i hope you liked taeyong and taeil's characters
> 
> sorry that there was less comedy? i wasn't really focusing on that part for this chapter
> 
> hope you liked it anyways tho
> 
> as always, any sort of feedback helps me improve as a writer and lets me know what y'all are liking or not liking
> 
> thanks for reading <3


	6. for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waheyho my lovelies
> 
> here is chapter six of this mESS
> 
> some johnten for the soul is always healthy
> 
> also sorry for the delays, writing this took longer than expected
> 
> thanks for being patient and enjoy <3

It’s not like Ten wasn’t not angry about it.

He just also maybe didn’t mind, kind of, perhaps, sort of-ish

Now what’s Ten on about yet again?

Was it Johnny?

_Ohohoho. ___

____

__

Maybe.

Ten really didn’t ask for his every waking thought to be about him, but there was only so much he could control. Which explains why he’s been so damn pissy for the last week. 

He was currently in the midst of applying his makeup, a rather therapeutic time for such a hectic week. But of course, that too was going to go wrong.

His phone rung suddenly.

The song playing was one he hadn’t heard in quite a while.

Ten flinched a bit, eyeliner now thoroughly ruined. He had enough emotions to deal with from a certain Chicagoan dork and now this? It seemed that the universe just loved piling all it’s baggage onto Ten.

He gripped the tube tighter. Ten didn’t even need to look at the phone to know who it was. 

The ringtone filled and echoed through Taeyong and Ten’s dorm as Ten stilled in his chair, waiting for it to go to voicemail. The sound made him want to run and hide, kick and punch, but instead, he sat there, stiff as a board. 

After what seemed like a century of waiting, the annoying sound ended. A lonely silence trickling back into the room.

A chill set itself in Ten’s bones as he reached for the makeup remover, hands shaking ever so slightly. He wiped off the crooked wing and redid it to perfection. Looking in the vanity mirror, he put in all eleven earrings and blotted on lip tint.

He stood up and took a look at himself. Ten wore a black silky dress shirt, three buttons undone, tucked into some rather form-flattering black jeans. He wasn’t going to let a pathetic phone call ruin his night.

“Stupid Taeyong,” Ten grumbled, “leaving me all on my lonesome to party.” Seungcheol and his frat were hosting another supposedly ‘legendary’ parties of theirs. His usual partying partner in crime, Tongus, has decided that school and grades were more important than getting fucked up with his bestie. Traitor. 

Ten sighed and carefully rubbed at his temples to not smudge any makeup, “What am I thinking?” He knew fully well that this project was incredibly important to Taeyong, the poor fool had been stressing about it for weeks. Now Taeyong finally had direction to take it in and Ten was stuck here being bitter and selfish about it. Some friend he was.

_“Ten, unlike you, not all of us can afford to be self-deprecating and self-destructive all the time.” ___

____

____

Ten knew that Doyoung as his best friend was only joking, but he couldn’t help feeling some truth to those words. If only he could find a way to just fucking face his issues instead of running away all the time, maybe he’d be less bitchy. Just a thought.

He took one last glance at himself in the mirror, turned, then walked out the door.

 

——————————

Ten shouldn’t have come to the party. A fact that was becoming more apparent by the second as he continued weaving his way through the crowd, hoping to find some alcohol to take the irritation away.

It wasn’t that Ten was introverted, he was fucking tired. Too tired for a party. 

He spent his last few days with Sicheng (Who was now back from China, much to Yuta’s delight) choreographing a new modern dance number. The dance itself was difficult, tons of flips and technical things, but it wasn’t anything Ten couldn’t handle. It was the emotions he needed to convey that drained him. 

Then, after that, he’d go home feeling like unaccomplished shit and get no sleep at night. So yeah, he was feeling as energized as a week-old wet teabag. 

Just peachy.

Ten continued to slide and maneuver his way through the mass of bodies flailing to an awful EDM song. A few daring souls even tried to talk to him, but he just kept pushing for the kitchen, swiftly side-stepping a gyrating couple. 

( “Ambivert it up!” Is what his high school drama teacher would tell him whenever he refused to talk to people in the class. He wasn’t shy, he just despised everyone there with a burning passion. But he at least memorized a fair chunk of Romeo and Juliet which he could quote whenever he wanted to. That’s always a fun party trick.)

The kitchen was relatively empty except for some drunken people giggling and stumbling to the backyard. Ten doesn’t understand why a frat house even needs a kitchen if all they’re going to use is for is to store drinks, not that he was complaining right now.

He reached across the counter and snatched a vodka bottle and a red solo cup, “My liver isn’t getting any better, may as well enjoy it while it lasts.” He muttered to himself. 

Ten held the vodka in his hand, contemplating whether to just drink it straight. In the end he decided he didn’t hate himself enough (yet) to do that, and went around the kitchen looking for something to mix it with.

Most cupboards were practically empty except for one that had a tag saying, “brojuice” and it was filled with protein powder, sending a full-bodied shiver of terror through Ten. He was almost tempted to give up his search and just succumb the his intense need to get drunk, but there was one top cabinet he hadn’t searched yet. 

He didn’t want to be more of a quitter than he already was, so he dragged himself over to the other side of the kitchen. Even on his tiptoes, his fingers barely brushed the bottom of the cabinet door to open it. 

Lo and behold, there was a carton of orange juice that really should’ve been refrigerated but hey, beggars can’t be choosers.

That’s when it also occurred to him that his legs were not at a sufficient enough vertical length to reach said carton of questionable orange juice. But at this point Ten was already determined (or desperate) enough get that fucking juice, even if it meant he’d have to get a damn stool. The most degrading object to someone of a smaller stature.

He stood back just glaring at the orange with a smiley face on the label. It was watching and taunting him. 

He was actually starting to lose it.

Suddenly Ten felt a looming presence behind him, and a rather long arm reached over him to grab the carton.

“Uh,” A familiar voice said, “should I get this for you, or are you just going to keep staring at it?”

Ten blinked, now snapped out of his weird juice trance, and looked behind him.

And of course, it was no one else but tall as shit Johnny fucking Suh staring back down at him with his stupid-ass, hot as fuck face. 

Ten sighed and leaned back on the counter, already tired from the sudden outburst of emotion. He was too fatigued to fight with himself tonight, “Yes, please help a vertically challenged individual out.”

Johnny smiled and brought the orange juice down and gently handed it to Ten, sitting back on the counter opposite him, “You sound, not particularly energized.”

Ten snorted as he grabbed another cup and began to create his vodka-orange juice concoction, “I don’t feel particularly energized either. Hence why I am currently brewing myself a drink.”

“Dance things?” Johnny asked.

Ten paused, “Amongst other things yeah. Working on a new routine, it’s taking a lot of time to get right. Kinda frustrating. I kinda feel like setting something on fire or like kinda punching someone in the stomach super hard. Just kinda though.”

Johnny let out a dry laugh, “I feel you. This week has been, a week to say the least.”

Ten looked away from his mixture for a second to peer at Johnny. He looked good, but honestly what else was new? Only Johnny could make a simple oversized blue hoodie and jeans look so enticing. 

But as Ten really looked at his face, he could see the exhaustion etched into Johnny’s every feature. His eyes were slightly puffy as if he didn’t sleep for a week, and his brows were pinched together tightly as he spaced off. 

It was, unusual, to see an always smily Johnny so worn down. It’s not like Johnny was the most energetic person ever per se, its just that he often radiated this somewhat calm and mellow feeling that could put anyone at ease. So with the absence of it, Ten felt worry spike up all over his body.

Returning back to pouring his vodka, Ten tried to sound nonchalant, “You sound not too alive yourself. Something happening?”

Johnny looked up, surprised, then slightly crumpled in a way that made Ten’s heart ache, “I’ve got a huge paper due the day after tomorrow, and I’m done but, it just doesn’t sound like me? If that makes any sense.” Ten nodded, encouraging him to go on. “I’ve got a shit ton of exhibition texts due the same day, oh and my sister went into labor today.” Ten’s jaw dropped and Johnny continued, seeming to get more stressed as he spoke. “And she’s all the way in Chicago, alone. My brother-in-law is stuck on his business trip, and my parents are visiting Korea.” Johnny let out a long sigh, “She told me not to worry but, I really can’t help it.”

Ten felt guilty for complaining, at least his sister wasn’t about to give birth alone, and half-way across the country no less. 

He opened his mouth but Johnny spoke again, “But I’m sure it’s rough for you too, I mean two drinks? Absolutely rebellious. ” Ten could see the ghost of a smirk on Johnny’s face.

“I’m offended you’d think I’d waste plastic like that,” He walked over, both drinks in hand and offered one to Johnny, “For you dipshit, looks like you could use one too.”

Johnny looked down at Ten’s hand, then at his face. Ten could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as Johnny smiled faintly again, taking the cup out of his hand, “Is this your way of telling me I look like shit?”

“Your words not mine.” Ten shrugged as he sipped from his cup. It didn’t taste amazing but the orange juice took the edge off the vodka just enough for him to be able to finish the whole thing if he wanted to. 

They both stood there for a while, side by side in the kitchen, drinking warm vodka-orange juice in silence, as the loud pulsing music filtered through the walls.

Regular Ten wouldn’t do this. He’d be tearing up the dance floor. Challenging some frat boy to a shot contest. Making bad decisions (not to say that this wasn’t one). But regular Ten wasn’t present. He left after the third sleepless night spent overthinking.

Tired Ten was in his place. That version of him was, unpredictable to say the least. Sometimes more-so than when he was shit-faced drunk. 

Doyoung created the three C’s rule to easily identify when Ten was tired. Clingy, crying or crabby were usually the most prominent indicators. And right now, he was a dangerous mix of all three waiting to explode. But he couldn’t let himself dwell on that.

With the warm buzz of alcohol beginning to settle into his bones, Ten felt a little braver and gently leaned his head onto Johnny’s shoulder. If Johnny didn’t like it, he made no move to protest, instead he shifted his arm a bit so that it was wrapped around Ten’s shoulders, hand absent-mindedly playing with his hair.

Ten was now resting on Johnny’s chest, the radiated warmth anchoring him back to reality. He softly spoke, “I’m sure your sister knows how worried you are, and I’m sure she knows that you’d be there in a heartbeat if you could.”

Johnny hand paused in Ten’s hair, then resumed stroking it again, “Yeah I hope. She was just always there for me, and the one time I get to be there for her, I can’t.” He sighed then softy grinned down, “Sucks but, I feel better now. Thanks.”

Red crept up Ten’s face, “I didn’t do anything though.” 

“Well you’re here aren’t you?”

“Yeah?”

“Then that’s enough.”

Ten detached himself from Johnny at the speed of light and gave him an absolutely scandalized face.

Johnny laughed, “Why the disgusted face?”

“Cause,” Ten huffed, “That’s the cheesiest sentence in existence.”

“Then you clearly don’t spend enough time with me.”

“Clearly.”

A silence blanketed over them, feeling much too heavy to Ten’s liking.

“I’m so tired,” Ten sighed, feeling the need to be stupid bubbling up in his chest.

“Me too—” Johnny started but broke off when he heard Ten inhale deeply and place a hand on his own chest.

“This is the very Mab that plaits the manes of horses in the night and bakes the elflocks in sluttish hairs, which once entangled much misfortune bodes.” His voice turned even more dramatic as he swung his drink around wildly, “This is the hag, when maids lie on their back, that presses them and learns them to first bear, making them women of good carriage. This-” Ten threw his cup back and downed everything, wincing at the intenser burn, “-is she.”

“Ay me.” Johnny grinned, seeming less fazed than what Ten would’ve expected, “Impressive, If Mercutio was real and alive, he’d be proud.”

Ten snorted, “If Taeyong and Doyoung were here, they’d scold me for not giving the words enough emotion and for not reciting the first half of the monologue. Nerds.”

“You’re the one that just recited Mercutio word for word though?” Johnny laughed

“Well how did you know it was word for word if you didn’t also memorize it?” Ten retorted.

Johnny put his hands up defensively, “True, but I only know Mercutio’s parts because he’s an icon. But something’s telling me you know more than just that?”

“Please, I know at least a quarter of the book, and all the famous soliloquies and monologues by heart.”

Johnny gave a low whistle, “Damn your memory must be top notch.”

“It’s the toppiest of notches.” Ten agreed. They both broke out in laughter, whether it was because the joke was actually funny or exhaustion induced, Ten couldn’t say for sure. 

Ten honestly didn’t know why he went to the party. He didn’t know why Johnny decided to go either. He sure as hell didn’t know why he was quoting Shakespeare in a frat house kitchen with shitty alcohol in his veins, two hours of sleep, and his one-night stand that turned into a many-night stand. 

But if Ten does know anything about something, it’s the tugging at his heart when he saw Johnny stressed. He knows the lurch and fluttering in his stomach anytime anyone mentions his name. 

He knows, and he’s too tired to do anything about it. 

So he’ll let himself fall in love, just for the night at least. 

——————————————

“Wow.” Jaehyun murmured, “I relate to Nick on a heavenly level.”

“I think we all do.” Doyoung laughed as he exited out of the Hulu tab on his computer, they’d just finished watching half of New Girl season 4. Yay for being productive human beings.

Jaehyun whined, “Why can’t we watch the other half?” 

Doyoung rolled his eyes good-naturedly, “Come on we’ve just been laying here for hours, get up and stretch before you actually turn into some variation of gourd. Plus there’s plenty of other shows we can watch-,” Jaehyun perked up, “-later though.” He deflated again and made a sound similar to children throwing temper tantrums at Walmart. “Remind me why I invited you again?” Doyoung asked, poking Jaehyun in the stomach.

“Hey! It’s probably because I’m the perfect companion who so graciously accepted your request for me to come over.” Jaehyun replied, earning a Gudetama plushie to the face.

Though in reality, Jaehyun positively freaked the hell out when Doyoung texted him that afternoon.

( He was at a cafe with Yuta and Sicheng. Correction, he was third-wheeling at a cafe with the world’s most disgustingly perfect couple. But really he got himself into the situation, Yuta had to drag Jaehyun out of his room he wouldn’t over-sleep himself to death. If that wasn’t a thing, Jaehyun would probably be able to make it one.  
His brain was still addled with sleep when Sicheng pointed at Jaehyun’s phone, “Look, you’ve got a text.”

Jaehyun reached for his phone at the speed of a crippled snail and opened it, revealing a text from Doyoung. He sobered up faster from that than what any coffee in the world could’ve done for him.

_(12:27) _**katsu-dons **: are you awake yet?****__

__******** _ _

__******** _ _

_(12:27) _**peach boi **: surprisingly, yes. lmao****__

__******** _ _

__******** _ _

_(12:27) _**peach boi **: why?****__

__******** _ _

__******** _ _

The little grey texting bubble appeared and disappeared enough times to make Jaehyun sweaty and nervous. He stared at the screen, trying to make a response materialize itself.

“Should we be worried?” Yuta whispered at his boyfriend, both of them watching Jaehyun’s mood rollercoasters.

“Nah, He’s fine. I think.” Sicheng replied, sounding unsure.

_(12:29) _**katsu-dons **: i was wondering****__

__******** _ _

__******** _ _

_(12:29) _**katsu-dons **: if you had nothing to do tonight****__

__******** _ _

__******** _ _

_(12:29) _**katsu-dons **: and since I have space****__

__******** _ _

__******** _ _

_(12:29) _**katsu-dons **: and a netflix and hulu account****__

__******** _ _

__******** _ _

_(12:29) _**katsu-dons **: if you would maybe like to potentially have sleepover?****__

__******** _ _

__******** _ _

_(12:30) _**katsu-dons **: but you don’t need to say yes****__

__******** _ _

__******** _ _

_(12:30) _**katsu-dons **: it’s just if you wanted****__

__******** _ _

__******** _ _

_(12:30) _**katsu-dons **: and i mean you did threaten to never talk to me again if I didn’t invite you****__

__******** _ _

__******** _ _

“Oh. Something’s happening.” Yuta whispered again.

“He looks,” Sicheng whispered back, “Like he’s going to astral project out of his body.”

“Doyoung?” Yuta asked quietly.

“Most definitely.” Sicheng affirmed. 

Jaehyun looked up, “Guys. Question for a friend, let’s say hypothetically I was invited to a hypothetical place to spend the night. And the person who invited me was hypothetically my crush. Hypothetically speaking, would it be a good idea to accept even though my hypothetical feelings may grow stronger?”

“Hypothetically,” Yuta pondered, rubbing his chin then pointing to Jaehyun, “I think you’re a dumbass.”)

So that’s how Jaehyun ended up in Doyoung’s dorm room, watching various shows and cartoons with him for the past couple hours, overnight bag tossed on the empty bed. He was enjoying himself way more than he thought was humanly possible.

You see, to be able to both watch what was on the computer screen, they had to share Doyoung’s bed. And with all the stuffed animals present, they had to scoot even closer to each other to save space. Jaehyun resisted the urge to just hug Doyoung the whole time, he was so close and so warm. 

Though Jaehyun couldn’t resist sneaking glances at Doyoung’s face when he wasn’t paying attention. He watched how the other boy would smile and laugh softly during the comedic parts, and how his eyebrows would furrow during the emotional scenes. All of it was fascinating to Jaehyun.

The best part was, during some of the more intense scenes, He’d look down at himself and be delighted find that Doyoung had a hand fisted in his sleeve or was lightly holding it from suspense. Jaehyun was one more Mission Impossible chase scene away from proposing when Doyoung decided to play something else. Probably for the best.

Jaehyun removed the gudetama plushie off his face and held it to his chest, “Pleaseee, one more episode?” 

Doyoung sighed and got up from the bed, “What have I created?” He began to stretch, extending his arms above his head and slowly moving them.

In contrast to Jaehyun’s plain white shirt and black sweatpants, Doyoung was wearing a large baby blue SMU sweater over some fuzzy pajama pants with polar bears printed on them, dark hair disheveled and glasses slightly crooked. 

He knows it’s just a crush but if Doyoung could any more adorable, Jaehyun’s sure he’d be able to just wilt from just one gaze. 

Doyoung dropped his arms and sat next to Jaehyun’s head on the bed. His hands came up to gently tap at Jaehyun’s forehead, “Earth to Jae? Johnny was right, you are such a man child.”

Jaehyun closed his eyes and snorted, “Johnny also doesn’t like pickles in his sandwiches so, who the real baby here?”

“You.” Doyoung stated, warms hands now carding through Jaehyun’s hair, “You’re still the baby.”

“I’d gladly be if that means you don’t stop touching my hair.” Jaehyun cringes at himself in record time, he sounds Johnny after he’s a few too many to drink.

Doyoung hums before he can say anything, “You like the feeling?” 

Jaehyun opens his mouth to respond as Doyoung’s hand suddenly moves to squish at Jaehyun’s cheeks. His eyes fly open to protest when realizes he’s staring straight up at Doyoung’s alarmingly close face.

He can’t help himself as his view instinctively flicks toward Doyoung’s lips. They look soft and plush, and Jaehyun really wants to know how they’d feel against his own. 

His fantasy is cut short as Doyoung flushes and looks away. Jaehyun doesn’t even need a mirror to know that his own ears are on fire, he can feel them warming up. His heart also seems to catch up with what just happened and begins to pound erratically.

Jaehyun prays he’ll make it through the night without embarrassing himself even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha
> 
> bet you didn't expect the dojae there ;)
> 
> also can we take a moment to talk about our boy's new album?
> 
> bops left and right lmao
> 
> so proud of them :')
> 
> lmk how y'all felt about this chapter
> 
> i'm like kinda ehh about it
> 
> as always, any and all feedback is appreciated
> 
> thanks for reading this chapter my beans <3


	7. hold me close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its britney bitch
> 
> im sorry ive been away for so long
> 
> exams came up then i started really doubting my writing and stuff :(
> 
> but ive decided to just start writing again and see where it takes me
> 
> its a marathon not a sprint lol
> 
> anyways please take some fluffy dojae as a peace offering
> 
> enjoy!

Doyoung can’t do this. 

He doesn’t know how to.

This wasn’t algebra, nor balancing chemical equations, nor learning how to hit the perfect high note. This—this was never taught in school.

The subject in question. Jaehyun.

Jaehyun wasn’t some geometric shape whose every dimension made perfect sense. Not some color-coded, easy to read, bar graph of characteristics and personality traits. But the problem really isn’t about what Jaehyun isn’t. It’s what Jaehyun is.

He’s all laughter and kindness and smiles and light. The warmth of a soft blanket on a wintry day. Doyoung’s favorite song played out loud under the starry night sky. Watching that one rom-com movie you know is cheesy but can never get bored of rewatching. 

Jaehyun is unfathomable, and the thought alone terrifies Doyoung beyond any conceivable plane of existence.

This all zips through his mind as he stares in Jaehyun’s (as Doyoung has just found out), deep chocolate eyes. 

Jaehyun’s eyes have always been special for Doyoung. They just expressed more emotions than what words could’ve ever begun to do. And he always felt they could only see the best parts of people. Even when they only shared psychology together, Jaehyun was kind to anyone and everyone, always optimistic about people. Doyoung was quite thankful for that last part. 

Doyoung could feel the pull of Jaehyun’s eyes, warmth beckoning him. Although if he gave into it, he’s not sure what it would lead to.

For the briefest of moments, Jaehyun’s gaze flicked downward to look at Doyoung’s lips.

Oh shit.

Doyoung breaks first, shattering whatever trance they were in. He shoots up out of bed and tries to look anywhere but Jaehyun, blood rushing to his cheeks and heart trying to escape his chest.

What does he say? What do they do from here? Doyoung prays that he didn’t make things awkward and that hopefully they’ll both pretend it didn’t happen. Maybe Jaehyun’s wishful thinking is rubbing off on him.

“So,” Jaehyun starts, breaking Doyoung out of his panicked stupor. Doyoung turns around to find Jaehyun still lying down, his arm slung over his face, covering his eyes but not his red ears. His shirt had slightly ridden up a bit and showing a square of his lean body, Doyoung swallowed thickly. “It’s about 12-ish now. Wanna start getting ready for bed?” Jaehyun’s eyes peek over his arm to peer at Doyoung, who is still just stood there like an idiot.

“Oh-um, sure. Yeah, let’s go do that.” Doyoung stutters, as Jaehyun shyly chuckles from under his arm. 

“Kay, you go first. I’ll—I’ll be there with you in a minute.” Jaehyun replies, using his other hand to gesture towards the bed. “I just need some time to get up. You’re right, I think I’m actually turning into a gourd.”  
Doyoung snorts and smiles, “Told you so. And don’t take too long, I’m still waiting to see that skin-care routine.”

Jaehyun gives him a thumbs up as Doyoung strides to the bathroom door, open it, and shuts it behind him.

The good thing about having no one in the dorm next to you is that there’s so much more space in the joint bathroom.Thus that means that there’s all the more area for Doyoung to silently freak out like a madman.

He jumps around, the impact softened by his socks. He stops and looks himself in the mirror, then points at his reflection. “You. What the fuck? What the fuck did you just do?” He whisper screams at the mirror some more and leans his head against the wall separating the two sinks. Doyoung sighs and closes his eyes, feeling the impending headache between his brow, “Now I’ve done and screwed it up.”

“Screwed what up?” Jaehyun asks as he opens the door, toiletries bag in hand and his eyes landing on Doyoung, “Woah, you okay?”

Doyoung jumps, and panic floods his veins. His source of stress is standing right in front of him, looking unbearably handsome doing only the bare minimum. So no, he’s very not okay. 

“Yeah! I’m good, I’ve-uh just been not taking my sleep pills recently. And I’m just now remembering why I need them.” Which isn’t exactly a lie, Doyoung actually hasn’t been taking his pills, he’s not too keen on becoming reliant upon them. But of course, not being able to sleep solid for more than three hours per night isn’t terribly fun for him.

Jaehyun’s brow furrows with concern as he takes out his toothbrush, “Oh shit. Why don’t you just take one now?”

“Ah, I don’t want to become dependent on them.” Doyoung sighs, and grabs his own toothbrush, “Just scared I guess, of not being able to control my own sleep. Is that weird?”

Jaehyun shakes his head, “Not at all. I mean sleep is so essential, it would be worrisome to always need pills to get to it. But how are going to sleep tonight?”

“Well,” Doyoung really hasn’t thought it through yet, “I don’t know. I guess I’ll just try my best?”

Jaehyun purses his lips, “Okay. If there’s anyway I can help, just tell me. I mean it.”

A million thoughts sprint through Doyoung’s mind as he softly replies, “Okay.”

Gentle silence fills the bathroom as they both brush their teeth. At one point Jaehyun smirks (as well as you can with a toothbrush in your mouth) and gently bumps Doyoung in the side with his hip. Doyoung returns the favor which eventually leads to the both of them aggressively bumping hips. Jaehyun chokes on his toothpaste and Doyoung laughs so hard he practically shoots toothpaste spit into the sink. Jaehyun laughs at that, causing him to choke and cough even harder.

When Jaehyun can finally breathe without feeling the burn of mint in his throat anymore, he pulls out all of his skincare products, Doyoung eyeing them curiously. He pulls out a a wavy headband and pushes it up his face, his fringe sticking up backwards and out of his way.

He gives a goofy closed mouth smile and Doyoung’s stomach does a weird flip or five. Jaehyun was a dork, in the hot kind of way.  
Jaehyun clears his throat and announces, “Okay now’s your inside peek into my elusive skincare routine. Pay attention,” He teases, “I’m quite the master.”

Doyoung wipes a smile with his hand, “Might I ask why?”

“You see, there once was this guy called Johnny Suh. You know him? Short, can’t speak english, cannot flirt with people?”

“Can’t say I’ve had the pleasure of meeting him yet.” Doyoung giggles.

“Around last Christmas,” Jaehyun dramatically wipes away an invisible tear, “I saved him. Oh the poor fool, I caught him using bar soap, on his face! It wasn’t even the face kind, it was the hand type!”

“Tragic.” Doyoung grins.

“Indeed, he had been complaining about dry and flaking skin for weeks! He was lucky he was genetically predisposed to clear skin, otherwise he might’ve had much worse than just that. Anyways, he needed help. I dragged him to every skincare store within a 30 kilometer radius, by the end he had everything! Cleansers, toners, moisturizers, essences, masks, balms! After a week, his skin was clearer than a summers day. He’s forever in debt to me.” Jaehyun finishes proudly.

“Oh wow. You make it sound like you’re some skin guru or something.”

Jaehyun laughs and drops the character he was playing, “Nah, I’m really not. As I said, Johnny has good skin already. All the guy had to do was literally wash his face and moisturize once and he was good again. Lucky ass bitch.”

“I see, so what’s your secret to good skin then?” Doyoung smiles.

“Wash your face more often!” Jaehyun says with jazz hands and stops once he sees Doyoung’s eyebrow raise in question. “Okay it sounds simple but it works! Obviously don’t compulsively wash your face 20 times per day, otherwise you’ll just strip yourself of all the good oils on your face. Just do it when you realize you can or when you’re getting gross, it doesn’t have to be just at night and in the morning. Like, after sports, or a day out, or when you’re in public your friends are acting so stupid you start sweating from the social anxiety.”

“That’s oddly specific, but to be fair, I can relate.” Doyoung replies.

“But if you’re really wanting to be fancy. Get some products with vitamin C in them. Really helps to brighten your face if you have hyper-pigmentation, or if you just want to glow hard enough to literally blind someone.” Jaehyun adds.

“Sounds fun.” Doyoung grins, “I’m impressed, you actually know your stuff.”

Jaehyun snorts, and gestures stupidly at himself “Of course. You think a face and skin like mine, just happens?”

Doyoung shoves him, “Okay, okay, we get it. You’re good looking.”

“Sorry what was that last part?” Jaehyun smirks, cupping a hand around his ear.

“Nothing.” Doyoung shoots back, “Why did I even invite you?” Jaehyun opens his mouth and promptly closes it at Doyoung’s, “Don’t answer that.”

The two finish up in the bathroom, faces moisturized and teeth thoroughly brushed. They retreat to their respective beds after a few more episodes of New Girl, Jaehyun closing the room lights with a gentle, “Goodnight.”

Doyoung lies on his bed, staring at the dark ceiling which is softly illuminated by the faint glow of Jaehyun’s phone on the other side of the room.

He tilts his head slightly to the side to catch a look at Jaehyun’s face. Even with just the light of the phone on his face, it was undeniable, Jaehyun was handsome. Doyoung’s mind wandered back to the twitter thread Ten had showed him. It should’ve been no surprise that Jaehyun was on the list. Yet, Doyoung found himself appalled, and uneasy.

It was like he had suddenly opened his eyes, Jaehyun wasn’t just the sweet and funny guy he knew. Jaehyun was also the star player on the basketball team, the top of his economics class, good-looking and the most terrifying thing—popular.

You could tell by all the gazes when Jaehyun walked past. Whenever they were together, Doyoung stuck out, and not in the good way. People whispered, gave looks, rolled eyes, as much as he loved being with Jaehyun, during those times he wanted nothing more than to just run and hide. Jaehyun definitely wouldn’t have noticed any of it, but Doyoung always did. He was conditioned by the horrors of high school.

Ten and Taeyong were tough, they protected Doyoung whenever they could, but there were inevitable times when the trio had to be apart. People would find Doyoung when he was alone, never physically hurt him, but shout insults and call him things.

Derogatory terms regarding his sexuality, the fact that his friends were too good for him, how he needed a life outside of books, that his singing would never amount to anything. Honestly, a broken rib or two would’ve been better, probably would’ve healed faster as well.

All these horrible things came out of the mouths of those deemed popular. The kids everyone loved and wanted to become. Ten and Taeyong were always much more generally liked than Doyoung was, but they didn’t care about what other people had to say, always more focused on their little group. So yes, Doyoung tended to put distance with those with the label of popular above their heads.

He supposes this is why he never spoke to Jaehyun in class, maybe his brightness unconsciously steered Doyoung away. 

The fact of the matter was, people like Doyoung would never be able to be with people like Jaehyun. It just wasn’t meant to be, as evidenced by all the weird looks he got whenever the two were together. And Doyoung would just dampen Jaehyun’s light and annoy him, and that’s the last thing he’d wish for. 

But, a small glimmer of hope managed to occupy a small corner of Doyoung mind, bothering him. What if Ten was right and Jaehyun was into him? Maybe there was a chance for something to start. Still, there were so many complications. 

Even if Jaehyun liked him back, what then? Would they date? What if that didn’t work out? What about all the gossip and even worse, the self-doubt that came with it?

Doyoung takes another look at Jaehyun, still aimlessly scrolling on his phone. That annoyingly hopeful part of his brain still persistent in telling him everything might actually be alright, if Jaehyun’s there with him.

Suddenly Jaehyun shuts off his phone, Doyoung quickly turning to lay on his back again. 

“I can hear you thinking from here. What’s up?” Jaehyun softly asks in the dark.

Doyoung’s heart pounds in his throat at the concern laced in his voice, “Nothing. Just, having some trouble falling asleep and stuff. It’s pretty normal for me.”

“Just cause it’s normal doesn’t mean it sucks any less.” There’s a moment of pregnant silence before Jaehyun speaks again, slow and measured, “I could help, if you want.”

Doyoung gulps, “And what might that entail?”

You can hear the shake in Jaehyun’s voice for miles, “I could-uh you know, go over to your bed? I mean like I don’t plan on doing anything but I just heard that sometimes when you can’t sleep it’s nice or like it helps to sleep with someone else for like a feeling of safety or whatever. You totally don’t have to say yes I’m just—just putting it out there. It’s like a total ‘only if you want’ situation.”

Doyoung’s heart stills as his thoughts go wild. Pure panic runs through his mind, hot and cold like a bad fever. 

He can’t. He doesn’t know what’ll happen if he agrees. There’s too many things left to fate. And worst of all, Jaehyun might find out. Find out how Doyoung feels and be grossed out or not reciprocate.

The silence stretched longer as Jaehyun and Doyoung both spoke at the same time.

“Sorr—”

“Sure.” Doyoung replies, voice unsteady. Another silence as both digest the response.

“Oh shit really?” Jaehyun says after a second or two, “Wait, I mean I’m the one who suggested it but I didn’t expect you to agree.”

Doyoung would laugh if he wasn’t so terrified, “Why not try, right?”

“Right.” Jaehyun answers, “Let me just—” Doyoung hears the rustling sound of Jaehyun getting up and scoots over a tad in his bed, already accepting his death.

Suddenly cold air fills his blanket cocoon as Jaehyun lifts the corner up, slipping himself in. Doyoung’s fists clench as he senses Jaehyun next to him, very much alive and real.

“It’s actually pretty warm.” Jaehyun nervously says to break the silence.

“Yeah, I mean, body heat you know.” Doyoung replies equally as awkward.

Jaehyun laughs, “I do know. It’s just like you look like one of those people who are perpetually cold and are always complain about how the AC is too low.”

Doyoung snorts, and tries to calm down his heart, “I’ll try not to take offense to that.”

Maybe because it’s late or maybe because Doyoung’s sleep deprived, either way, he works up the tiniest amount of courage to turn on his side. When he does, Jaehyun’s face is only a foot away from his, their eyes meeting each others. Though this time, Doyoung has nowhere to run to, and turning away would make it weirder. At least the darkness of the room hid the redness of his face. 

So they stare at each other, laying there silently in the dark. Doyoung thinks there are no words to describe just how nervous and oddly enough, excited he is. Jaehyun’s hair falls messy onto his face and Doyoung just wants to reach over to fix it, maybe kiss him while he’s at it.

“Is it working? Do you feel like sleeping?” Jaehyun gently asks, still looking at Doyoung with wide eyes. 

As much as Doyoung wants to scream that it’s not working because Jaehyun’s stupid good face and personality was right in front of him, he simply responds with a dry, “I think so.”

Jaehyun swallows, “So I have another ‘only if you want’ thing.”

“Hit me.”

“Can I like, hold you?” Jaehyun asks, avoiding eye contact.

And it’s like every single one of Doyoung’s synapses fire at once then cease to work as his heart takes over. “Like cuddling?” He asks back.

“If you want that is. It might help. But what do I know right? I mean, I have been told I give good hugs though.” Jaehyun nervously laughs.

Well, they’re already sharing a bed and Doyoung may never get another opportunity like this. And on a side note his heart is palpitating so irregularly he can’t really think the consequences through.

“Okay.” Doyoung says quietly.

“Okay,” Jaehyun repeats, “Just tell me if you don’t like it.”

In a heartbeat Jaehyun’s got one arm around Doyoung’s waist, pull him closer. The other hand gently rests on the back of his head, tucking it under Jaehyun’s chin. It sounds cheesy but they really do fit together like puzzle pieces.

Tension leaves Doyoung’s body as a hand gently strokes his hair, feeling Jaehyun’s breath on his head. Their legs are basically interlocked at this point but it doesn’t feel awkward. It feels okay, kinda comfortable even. Doyoung’s own hands even unconsciously rest on Jaehyun’s broad chest, also letting himself to nuzzle in closer.

“Definitely warm.” Jaehyun mumbles into Doyoung’s hair, “Feeling okay?”

“Mhm.” Is Doyoung’s simple response, which makes Jaehyun chuckle a bit.

“Good.”

Doyoung feels enveloped in the best way possible, pressed up against a warm Jaehyun and breathing in his calming soapy scent. It was almost alarming how safe he felt wrapped up against Jaehyun, only almost though.

“Anyone ever tell you, that you smell nice?” Doyoung sleepily says, earning another soft laugh.

“Not really but I’m very glad you think so.” Jaehyun replies, still ever-so-softly running his fingers through Doyoung’s hair.

He should be worried if Jaehyun can feel the erratic beating of his heart, which last time he checked was still very out of control. But in this moment as Doyoung is drifting off, he can’t bring himself to care, nor to also notice the inconsistent beating of Jaehyun’s heart. What was all that over-thinking for, it would be oh so nice to fall asleep like this more often, Doyoung thinks to himself.

Jaehyun’s gentle and deep, “Goodnight Doyoung.” Is the last thing he hears before he falls into a calm and comfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey
> 
> hope you enjoyed the chapter
> 
> im sorry if you commented on the last post and I didn't reply
> 
> but y'all should know i read all your comments
> 
> they give me so much motivation and just generally make my day
> 
> y'all lovelies are the living best
> 
> and of course, all feedback is always amazing 
> 
> thanks for reading this installment <3


End file.
